programyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake jest jōninem z Konohagakure. Otrzymał sharingana od swojego kolegi z drużyny, Obito Uchiha i przez to uzyskuje wiele pseudonimów. Dzięki swojemu talentowi i umiejętnościom jest najbardziej zdolnym shinobim w osadzie, a waleczność sharingana przyznał mu uznanie na całym świecie shinobi. W końcu zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Kakashiego, w której wykorzystuje swoje doświadczenie. Wygląd Kakashi podczas trzeciej wojny shinobi.png|Kakashi podczas trzeciej wojny shinobi. Kakashi w seriach.png|Kakashi w seriach. Wygląd Kakashiego.png|Kakashi w filmie Naruto Shippūden 7: Ostatni. Kakashi jest stosunkowo wysokim, spranym shinobim i z postawionymi białymi (w anime srebrne) włosami. Ma ciemny kolor oczu, a jego prawe oko zostało zastąpione przez sharingana. Przez cały czas połowę twarzy zakrywa maską. Sądząc po reakcji Ayame i Teuchi musi być bardzo przystojny. Kiedyś został pomylony przez Chiyo, która wzięła go za Sakumo Hatake. Osobowość Kakashiego jest dodatkowo podkreślona przez jego ogólnie leniwe wypowiedzi, w powściągliwy sposób, zrelaksowany głos i minimalistyczna postawa. W poważniejszych sytuacjach pokazano jego surowe i intensywne spojrzenie. Jako dziecko, Kakashi sobie prosty czarny strój. On również miał na sobie szalik z prostej konstrukcji wzdłuż jej długości do ceremonii wejścia, które później zamienia się na równinie, jeden zielony. Jako genin nosił inny prosty czarny strój wraz z otwarty-frontowy fartuch wokół jego talii i ryb netto zbroi wokół jego kostek. W swoich wczesnych misji jako jōnin, miał na sobie czarną koszulkę z białymi paskami w środku rękawach. Na ramionach nosi czarne ochraniacze ramion tuleje z metalu nad nimi. Ma też skórzane pasy wokół jego pleców i klatki piersiowej, a jego rodziny Hakkō Chakura Tō jest utrzymywana w małym uchwycie na zewnątrz z tyłu. On również miał na sobie spodnie, podobne do tych, które nosi do dziś. Występuje on nosi ten sam typ ubrania jak dziecko (jak widać na powrót). Jednak w innej kamizelce jest on pokazany na sobie czarną koszulę bez rękawów podobny do jednego czasami nosi jako dorosły. Ten typ koszuli jest zapewne dla casual. Po otrzymaniu Sharingana Kakashi przechylił ochraniacz na czoło na lewo, ukrywając oko, aż był gotowy do użycia. Później, jako nastolatek, miał na sobie czarny garnitur ciała o zmianę wariantu wojennej kamizelkę przed atakiem lisa na Konohę. Bedąc członekiem Anbu, Kakashi ma na sobie standardowy mundur, który składał się z prostego niebieskiego koloru z szarym płaszczem kamizelki, sandały i ochrony ramion. Wraz z tym nosił platerowane rękawice, którzy chodzili na drodze do jego ramionach z bandaż owinięty wokół prawej. Wraz z tym, że przy sobie miecz przywiązany do jego pleców, a jego maska została ukształtowana tak, by przypominać twarz psa z czerwonymi i czarnymi znaczeniami wokół oczu i ust, stron. Ponadto Kakashi ma tatuaż ANBU na lewym ramieniu, a nie w trakcie jego pobytu w Anbu nie nosić ochraniacz na czoło. W anime, po zostaniu kapitanem ANBU, on również od czasu do czasu sobie brązowy płaszcz na mundur. Podczas pracy w ramach zjednoczonych sił, Kakashi przywdział strój standardowy jōnina: kamielka kurtki Konohy, granatowe spodnie i koszulę z długim rękawem z dodatkiem sobie krótszy, rękawiczki bez palców z blach na backhand. On również nosi naszyjnik łańcuch. Podczas czwartej wojny shinobi, Sharingan Kakashiego został skradziony przez Madarę Uchihę. Wkrótce potem, Naruto, wykorzystując moc od Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, przywrócił oryginalne lewe oko Kakashiemu. Dwa lata po czwartej wojny shinobi, Kakashi, obecnie Hokage, ledwo zmienił wygląd. Podczas pełnienia służby, nosi jego ochraniacz na czoło został wyrównany, odsłaniając oba oczy. Jego sandały osiągnają teraz jego łydki i jego kamizelka zmienia się na prostym piersi strażnika, który przycięty na naramienniki z wysokimi kołnierzami i ciemnym niebieskim paskiem na całej jego talii z prostokątnym etui z tyłu lewej plecach. Z tyłu kamizelki, Kakashi ma kanji 六 火 (dosł. Szóty Ogiń) napisany pionowo. Dodatkowo, nosi czerwoną opaskę z wirem Uzumaki nad jego lewym bicepsie. W czasach, Kakashi również nosić oficjalny mundur Hokage. Ten strój składa się z tradycyjnego kapelusza i haori, wraz z czerwonym, pełnej długości kimono, która jest związana z wykorzystaniem białego skrzydła i biały płaszcz wokół ramion. Z tyłu jego szaty, Kakashi ma kanji dla Szóstego Hokage (六 代 目 火影, Rokudaime Hokage, dosł: Szósty Cień Ognia). Napisane w pionie. Jakiś czas po ustąpieniu jako Hokage, Kakashi nosi zielonym kolorze wariant poprzedniej straży w klatce piersiowej, a pozornie przestała nosić ochraniacz. Zyskuje drobne zmarszczki pod oczami, zwiększając jego podobieństwo do ojca. Osobowość Od wczesnego dzieciństwa, Kakashi był bardzo niezależny i pewny siebie, czasami nawet pojawia się arogancki i protekcjonalny. Mimo, że Kakashi był bardzo spostrzegawczy i intuicyjny, szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z sytuacji, o co chodzi. Z tego, że był doskonale świadomy swoich ograniczeń i jest chętny do pracy z innymi, aby osiągnąć swoje zadania. Po śmierci ojca, Kakashi stał się bardziej surowy i poważny, po wszystkie zasady co do joty i ukaranie każdego, kto ich nie posłuchał, jak jego kolega z drużyny Obito. Był bardzo powściągliwy i apatyczny innym szczególnie Obito, który zawsze był późno na ich misji i przyjdzie na spotkania z wielkim powodem. To spowodowało, Obito by oburzyć Kakashi; dynamika między nimi wkrótce zmienia się po tym jak Obito został śmiertelnie ranny podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, zżee Kakashi i Obito coraz bliżej przyjaciółmi po tym jak Rin została porwana. Rzekoma śmierć Obito miał ogromny wpływ na osobowość Kakashiego, przyjmując wiele swojego przyjaciela wesołych maniery, takich jak mają większe zagrożenie dla jego kolegów z druyny i studentów nad pomyślnym zakończeniu misji, a także wierząc, że pracy zespołowej jest niezbędna do ogólnego sukcesu jako drużyna. Prowadzi także nieco beztroską osobowość i jest regularnie późno na wizyty, co oczywiste wymówek jak Obito przed nim. Jest to często dlatego, że traci poczucie czasu podczas swoich częstych wizyt pamiątkowego kamienia, gdzie nazwa Obito została wyryta. Jednakże, Kakashi jest nadal tak samo obojętny jak był w młodości, mówiąc bez ogródek on często wrażliwych tematów. W anime, po śmierci Rin przez własne ręce, Kakashi rozwinął zespół stresu pourazowego, posiadające liczne koszmary śmierci Rin i budzi się umyć rękę, która ją zabiła. Kakashi również od czasu do czasu jego kolegów z klasy ignorował, zwłaszcza Gaia, gdy on przechodzi przez nich. Myśląc, że to złagodzi jego ból, Minato przekonany dołącza Kakashiego do Anbu. Podczas jego pobytu w Anbu jednak Kakashi zdobył reputację jego zimny krwuą, bezlitośnie zabijając shinobi rzekomo z shinobi o Iwa oszczędzając go na przesłuchanie. Jego rozgoryczenie co traci się również Kakashi Rin łatwiejsze do manipulowania przez Danzō zdradzając Trzeciego Hokage, twierdząc, że był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego drużynę. Choć jego dzieciństwo było usiane licznymi krzywdami, które miały te drogi z dala od niego, Kakashi jest na najlepszych warunkach z jego przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa: Gai, Asuma i Kurenai, jego uczniami i ogólnie o wszystkich w Konosze w mniejszym stopniu. Jego przywiązanie do swoich przyjaciół i reszta Konohy były motywacją do doskonalenia zarówno Chidori i jego udoskonalona wersja Raikiri. Po utworzeniu drużyny 7, Kakashi zaczyna na szczególne znaczenie w rozwoju swoich uczniów, zwłaszcza w przypadku Naruto i Sasuke, którego rywalizacja przypomina mu jego stosunku do Obito. Podobnie jak Hiruzen, Kakashi kochał wszystkich swoich uczniów głęboko, przykręcanie misję w celu powstrzymania Naruto i Sasuke od zabijania się nawzajem. Pomimo tego Sasuke udał się do Orochimaru, Kakashi miał wspólną nadzieję z Naruto, że może go uratować. Jednak Kakashi stał pierwotnie zrozpaczony o konieczności zabicia Sasuke po tym jak został wrogiem Konohy, zwłaszcza, że czuł, że to był jego wady jako ich nauczyciel, w tym, jak kiedyś się pustą obietnicę Sakurze, że wszystko będzie dobrze dla drużynę 7 pomimo nawet nie będąc pewna siebie, że przypisuje się tym,Naruto i Sakura tymczasowe wypadnięciem wcześniej, ale potem z furią odrzuca jego wahanie po tym jak Sasuke próbował zabić Sakurę bez skrupułów. Jednak Naruto wreszcie udało aby Sasuke opuścił jego gniewu i ciemność, Kakashi nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, obserwując, jak jego uczniowie śmieją się ponownie po wielu latach prób i cierpień. On nawet użył złagodzenia jako nowy Szósty Hokage przebaczając Sasuke z jego zbrodni w służbie do zakończenia wojny. Kakashi ma dość samotną postawę. Często wykazany jest znudzony i entuzjazmy wyrazie. Jego spokój i indywidualna postawa została nazwana "cool, hip i trendy" wiele razy przez Maito Gaia. Pomimo jego coraz bardziej rosnącą renomą i waleczność jako ninja, Kakashi wykazały żadnych oznak arogancji, i jest raczej skromny o jego umiejętności, jak pokazano, kiedy łatwo chwali innych za skoki w ich możliwości bojowych i wskazując na więcej niż jeden raz, że Naruto nawet przewyższał go w mocy. Gdy sugeruje wiele mu się Hokage, Kakashi otwarcie przyznał się do uczucia niegodne, ale przyjąć stanowisko w trosce o dobre samopoczucie w miasteczku. Jego naturalnie spokojna postawa jest używany na swoją korzyść w walce, jak staje się łatwiejsze dla niego, aby utrzymać swój spokój i skupić się na sytuacji pod ręką, i zauważyć wszystko wokół niego. Nawet w sytuacjach bliskich śmierci, Kakashi jest w stanie zatrzymać zebrano i zaradni. W rezultacie, może szybko dostosować się do każdej sytuacji, aby chętnie i przemyślane decyzje, co pozwala mu pozostać kroków przed jego przeciwników. Pomimo jego zwykle stoickim zachowaniu, Kakashi ma emocjonalną stronę, jak zauważył podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, że trzeba było wiele, aby go obróbce, ale kiedy to zrobił, chciał iść na bezlitosnym szał z wrogiem. Prawda, jego nauki do swoich uczniów, Kakashi jako dorosły jest lojalny do swoich sojuszników i szybkie do uznania sytuacji wymagającej pomocy. On jest również otwarty dla osób zmieniających, widziana z jego gotowość do pracy obok zreformowanej Kurama mimo, że zabił senseia Kakashiego, Minato. Jego lojalność, ale działa również na jego niekorzyść. Przerażony dowiedziawszy się, że Tobi był rzeczywiście jego uważa się za zmarłego towarzysza Obito, Kakashi wydawał się przez chwilę w depresji i nie reagował na to, co występujących na polu walki. Po dotarciu na początkowym szoku, gdy chce walczyć Obito, Kakashi mógł tylko zmusić się do tego stopnia, chroniąc jego sojuszników, zbyt niepewne, aby wykonać atak śmiertelne, nawet wtedy, gdy zyskuje przewagę w walce. Obito zauważyć ten pochodzi z żalem Kakashiego w przypadku braku Obito i nadal nadzieję mu do rozsądku. Jak walka przeciągała się jednak Kakashi przyszedł do wniosku, że w celu ochrony i zachowania Naruto wspomnienia jak Obito był, musiałby zabić bieżącego. Kakashi ma trwanie, choć jednostronny, nieco dziecinną rywalizację z Gaiem. Próbując udowodnić sobie lepszego Kakashiego, Gai regularnie wyzywa go na konkursach wątpliwej wartości. Kakashi, z drugiej strony, wykazuje bardzo małe zainteresowanie w swoich konkurencjach, co tylko jeszcze bardziej inspiruje chłopaka pokonać Kakashiego i jego "chłód". Jednak Kakashi zrobił pokaz rozczarowania, gdy dowiedział się, że Gai nauczył Lee, jak otworzyć niebezpieczną Osiem Bram, który okazał się współczucie gdy Gai pokazuje, jak bardzo jego uczeń dla niego znaczy. Niemniej jednak, zarówno mężczyźni są wielkimi przyjaciółmi, a także mają najwyższą wiarę w siebie, widoczne podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, kiedy powierzono ochronę ich martwego pola do siebie. To było również rozszerzone w anime, gdzie Kakashi powiedział Tsunade, że w czasie wojny będzie musiał mieć drugiego doódcę i chciał Gaia. left|thumb|159px|Obsesja Kakashiego na punkcie serii Icha Icha. Kakashi jest zagorzałym fanem serii Icha Icha powieści przez Jiraiyę, odsłaniając zboczone strony. On jest zazwyczaj postrzegany czytając jedną z książek w swoim wolnym czasie, co tylko jeden z jego podobno kilka hobby, które jest kiedykolwiek widziałem w serii. On nawet poszedł i przeczytał ją podczas swojego testu ze dzwonkami z nowo powstałej drużyny 7, jak on uważa Naruto zbyt słabe zagrożenie. Jednak podczas drugiego testu dzwonkami z Naruto i Sakurą, Kakashi stracił do jego uczniów, gdy jego miłość do serii książek zostało wykorzystane przeciwko nim, a on został zmuszony do zasłonięcia uszów i zamykając oczy, by uniknąć powiedział, że kończy się w najnowszej odsłonie miał jeszcze czytać w czasie. Pomimo jego zamiłowania do książek, Kakashi jest niezręcznie czytał fragmenty innym (nawet wokół jego ninkenów), przypuszczalnie zakłopotany treści dla dorosłych, jak zauważono, gdy zostały one dekodowanie ostatnią wiadomość Jiraiyi. Kakashi wykazuje również nosząc na parę dzwonów przyłączone do czerwonego wątku. Te same dzwony są używane w jego teście geninów przeżycia podczas testowania drużyny 7. On często postrzegane z nimi i pamiętając słowa i lekcje prowadzone przez jego senseia Obito. Nawet po utracie swojego Sharingana i po przywróceniu jego lewgo oka, Kakashi nadal utrzymuje się zwyczaj, pokrywając je od czasu do czasu. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Kakashi używając jednego ze swoich kilku unikalnych umiejętności ninjutsu. Kakashi odnotował Tsunade i Jiraiya łatwo być jednym z najsilniejszych ninja Konohy, który został okrzyknięty jako naturalny geniusz kiedykolwiek od wczesnego dzieciństwa, świadczy jego zawrotnej kariery w szeregach ninja i zdolności do walki z powrotem całą drużynę elity ninja. Jako dorosły, jest on często odpowiedzialny za ważne zadania, takich jak prowadzenie nienaruszonej pieczęci lisa w Naruto. Jego różne osiągnięcia i reputacja uczyniły go znanym na całym świecie ninja, a większość przeciwników na każdym poziomie rozwoju obawia się lub podekscytowany na myśl o walce z nim. Nawet poszukiwani shinobi tacy jak Itachi uznali Kakashiego jako niebezpiecznego przeciwnika do walki sam, a Nagato ujrzał Kakashiemu jako główne zagrożenie, które może zakłócić jego plany przypadku zlekceważenia. W czwartej wojny shinobi, Kakashi pokonał kilku znanych ożywionych Shinobi wielokrotnego cienienia "Wersja 2" weszli jinchūriki i walczył na równi wobec dorosłgo Obito, który zyskał podobną sprawność do Madary Uchiha. Po uzyskaniu zarówno Sharingan i zasilenie sześciu ścieżek z Obito, zdolności Kakashi pozwolił mu grozi, a nawet zaszkodzić Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, protoplastę czakry. Pomimo utraty swojego Sharingana po wojnie wciąż ogromne męstwo Kakashiego pozwoliły mu stać się szóstym Hokage, stanowisko został uważany utrzymując przez lata przez wielu wybitnych ludzi. Taijutsu left|thumb|159px|Kakashi walczy ręka w rękę z Kakuzu. Kakashi jest bardzo dobrym specjalistą w taijutsu. W anime, jako dziecko, był na tyle umiejętności, by trzymać jego rękę na jego sensei, Minato, w teście dzwonka, nawet starają się dotknąć jednego z dzwonów. Jako dorosły, jego umiejętności znacznie się poprawiły, zdołał łatwo pokonać setki przeciwników, stosując dobrze skoordynowanych wzorców ataków na obsługę wielu ataków wroga. Kakashi może walczyć na równi z Maito Gaiem, mistrza taijutsu, od dzieciństwa. Podobnie z jego różnych wyzwań, przed i misji z Gaiem, Kakashi skopiował i rozwijał znaczne umiejętności w jego przyjaciela styl Gōken i kilka jego technik, wystarczająco dużo, aby szkolić innych w jego użytkowania. Kakashi można również otworzyć co najmniej jedna z ośmiu bram, wyczyn, który bardzo niewielu shinobi może osiągnąć i, w anime, wykorzystuje zaawansowane techniki pochodzące z niego, a bez oznak zmęczenia później. Jego surowa siła jest też zauważalnie wysoka, w stanie zmierzyć się fizycznie silnym przeciwnikiem jak Zabuza Momochi, który dzierżąc raczej ciężki Kubikiribōchō, jednocześnie rzucić Naruto i Sasuke dużą odległość, przystawki jeden z odbiorników czakry Nagato gołą ręką, a później łatwo dzierżyć Kubikiribōchō się z jednej strony przez dłuższy czas. On wykazał dość imponujący poziom wytrzymałości, w stanie przetrwać w budynku Shira Tensei Nagato z krach bliska z minimalnym uszkodzeniem i później kontynuować walkę. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Kaguyę. Kakashi ma imponującą prędkość, w stanie przechwycić przeciwnika szybciej niż nieostre oczy mogą pójść nawet z dużej odległości. Jego szybkość pozwala mu skutecznie złapać przeciwników poza osłoną szybko uderzają ich w dół i łatwo uniknąć ataków. Kakashi może nawet po cichu wymknąć się na doświadczonych zabójców, co mu daje możliwość do uderzenia. Jego prędkość znacznie wzrosła w części II, jest w stanie dopasować Itachi, którego miał problemy z utrzymaniem się z przed czasu pominąć. Podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, mógł nadążyć z wersji 2 jinchūrikich pomimo jego rozbudowanymi i wielu polach widzenia, i dotrzymać kroku Gaiowi za pomocą sześciu z ośmiu bram. Kakashi był nawet w stanie ciężko bombardować i prawie uszkadzając ramienia Kaguya w jednym ruchu, pomimo jejgo aktywnego wielokrotnego dōjutsu. Podobnie, jego sprawność ręcznych pieczęci jest bardzo duże, w stanie wykonać je w bardzo trudnych prędkości do naśladowania. Kakashi wykazał również niezwykły refleks, w stanie natychmiast reagować i skutecznie manewrować z surrealistycznym niebezpieczeństwie. Genjutsu left|thumb|159px|Kakashi panuje nad Sakurą za pomocą genjutsu. Chociaż rzadko używa, pokazał, że jest biegły w umiejętnościach genjutsu, które może wykorzystać w konfiguracji dla silnych ataków. Jego umiejętności sprawiają, że jest w stanie łatwo oszukać i uniemożliwić kontrę swych przeciwników. Podczas testu na dzwoni drużyny 7, Kakashi zdołał wykorzystać techniki niskiego poziomu z łatwością ujarzmił genjutsu kontrolując Sakurę. Przeciwko większość technik na wysokim poziomie, on ma zaawansowaną wiedzę o ich pracy, a nawet jest w stanie rozwiać genjutsu. Również walczył z Obito w pojedynku genjutsu. Ninjutsu right|thumb|159px|Kakashi używa Rasengana. Kakashi opiera się głównie na jego opanowania ninjutsu, posiadająca zarówno wielkich umiejętności i inaczej wiedzy, którego zyskał szeroki arsenał częściowo ze względu na jego Sharingana; przy czym należy zauważyć, że skopiował ponad tysiąc technik, liczba stale rośnie dzięki jego wielu walkach. Z tego arsenału, może on atakować lub bronić na wiele sposobów. On może natychmiast rozpoznać, jakiego rodzaju techniki napotkał i charakter za nim. W czasie nauki u Minato, Kakashi dowiedział się między innymi, jak używać Rasengana. On również wykazały zauważalne umiejętności od dzieciństwa w zaawansowanych technik, takich jak techniki cieniste klony. Transformacja Natury left|thumb|159px|Popisowa technika Kakashiego, Raikiri. Kakashi jest mistrzem kilku podstawowych transformacji natury, wraz z uwolnienie yin-yang. Ma naturalne powinowactwo do uwolnienie błyskawicy, które on szeroko używa i opanował do tego stopnia, że stał się synonimem elementem. Po zapoznaniu Rasengana, która miała mieć charakter jego użytkownika dodany do transformacji, Kakashi nie łączy czakrę uwolnienie byłskawicy z nim. Jednak, użył tej samej zasady teoretyczne tworząc Chidori, które później dopracował do znacznie silniejszego Raikiri. On może współpracować z cienistym klonem, aby utworzyć łańcuch błyskawic, który zwiększa swój zasięg i siłę ataku nawet przeciąć ramion czakry "Wersję 2" jinchūriki. Może też stworzyć klona błyskawicy we wlewając, i pies. Jego dzielność z uwolnienie wody można dopasować specjalistów jak Zabuza, i może wykonywać te techniki bez pobliskiego źródła wody. W anime, mógł również stworzyć wizję pogorszenia grubości mgły, zdołał zanegować najbardziej genjutsu, że mógł skutecznie manewrować się przez. Jego waleczność uwolnienie Ziemi pozwala mu poruszać się szybko i niepostrzeżenie pod ziemią lub szybkiego wytwarzania dużych i skomplikowanych ścian glinianych. Pokazał podobną umiejętnością posługiwania się w tym elemencie, podczas gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem. W anime, on również wykazał znaczne umiejętności w uwolnienie ognia, w stanie wyprodukować ogromną kulę ognia, który może powodować wiele szkód w okolicy. Ponadto, jest on na tyle kompetentny, aby szkolić innych w uwolnienie wiatru. Wykorzystując czakrę sześciu ścieżek podanych mu przez Obito, Kakashi jest w stanie zwiększyć swoje Raaikiri, tworząc czarną i mocniejszy wariant to wystarczająco silnej, aby zniszczyć pokroju Kaguyi. Za pomocą siły zarówno Obito w Mangekyō Sharingana, Kakashi może wykonywać Kamui w zgodzie z tym nowym Raikiri, znacznie zmniejszając odporność na jego atak. Bukijutsu right|thumb|159px|Kakashi włada Kubikiribōchō. Kakashi jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym użytkownikiem w wielu różnych broni, takich jak łuki i strzały, Kusarigama, łańcuchy, strun stalowych i innych. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa, Kakashi miał bardzo sprawnych umiejętności w kenjutsu, zdołał left|thumb|159px|Ninkeny Kakashiego. Kakashi jest w stanie przywołać stado psów ninja różnych ras. Bardzo podobnie jak jego umiejętności walki, wykorzystanie Kakashiego tych wezwań jest bardzo wszechstronnym od ataku i ograniczenia jego przeciwników. Potrafi połączyć swoją technikę przywołania i swoimi umiejętnościami z dziedziny uwolnienie ziemi, aby ostatecznie przywołać swoje psy z ziemi. Oprócz celów ofensywnych, Kakashi wykorzystuje ich do śledzenia swych celów i często wykorzystuje ich do dostarczenia wiadomości. Dōjutsu Sharingan right|thumb|159px|Sharingan Kakashiego. Najbardziej wyróżniającą umiejętnością Kakashiego był jego Sharingan, która został mu dany przez Obito Uchihę zastępując jego lewe oko. Kakashi zdobył wielką sławę jego wykorzystania różnych umiejętności, zdobywając mu światową reputację jak Kakashi z Sharingan (写 輪 眼 の カ カ シ, Sharingan nie Kakashi). Był bardzo wykwalifikowanym w jego użytkowania, które zostały wybrane, aby trenować Sasuke i Itachiego zarówno w celu rozwijania własnego dōjutsu, a także odnotował różnych widocznym Uchiha mieć większą biegłość niż większość prawdziwych użytkowników Sharingana. Kakashi został zauważony, że skopiował ponad tysiąc jutsu z jego Sharinganem, również staje się znany jako Kopiujący Ninja (コ ピ ー 忍者, Kopi Ninja). Kakashi był w stanie wykonać proste wyniszczającą genjutsu z kontaktu z oczami i był w stanie walczyć z powrotem dorosłego Obito przez powtarzające się impasu w iluzorycznym walk, aż on sam poprosił, by zatrzymać się tej procedury. Sharingan również przyznanał Kakashiemu zaawansowane analizy otoczenia i przewidywania jego przeciwnika następny ruch. Z jego zwiększonej percepcji wzrokowej do jego otoczenia, Kakashi mógł doskonalić jego Chidori i Raikiri bez strachu kontrataków. Kiedy po raz pierwszy otrzymał go, Kakashiego Sharingan, co jeszcze nie w pełni dojrzały, mając tylko dwie Tomoe. Później, traumatyczna utrata jego drogiego przyjaciółki Rin Nohary na własną rękę Sharingan Kakashiego ukazał w pełni dojrzałość. Bo nie jest Uchiha, Kakashi, co stanie wyłączyć tę dōjutsu. To zmusiło go zachować pokryte gdy nie są potrzebne, gdyż tak spożywane znacznie większej rezerwy czakry niż do Uchiha, który zostawił go przykuty do łóżka, jeśli nadużył. W związku z tym powołać Kakashiego tylko, gdy to jest konieczne absolutne. W części I, on może obsłużyć tylko przy użyciu go na chwilę w walce przed cierpieniem efekty nieco wyniszczający i poważne zmęczenie. W części II, jego wydajność przy utrzymanie jest znacznie zwiększona, w stanie użyć go do pozornie na cały dzień bez wszelkich szkodliwych działań. Później, podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, Madara ukradł Sharingana Kakashiego, aby uzyskać dostęp do innego wymiaru. Po tym jak Obito umarł obiema swoich oryginalnych oczach, użył Kamui krótko, aby powrócić do świata żywych. Wprowadzanie podświadomość Kakashiego, że przeniósł swoją czakręi oba Sharingany do Kakashiego, którego lewe oko zostało przywrócone przez Naruto. Objawia zarówno Sharingan Kakashiego, co modne pomocą obu oczu do ich pełnego potencjału, przeniesioną czakrą mędrca sześciu ścieżek do Kakashiego, Obito dalszego zwiększania mocy. Po tym jak Obito udał się do Czystej Krainy, jego Sharingan zniknął z oczu Kakashiego. Mangekyō Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego. Pierwotnie Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego obudził się w lewym oku po nieumyślnie zabiciu Rin, choć wydawał się nie wiedział o jego przebudzenia aż do lat późniejszych. Jego konstrukcja jest równomiernie rozmieszczone wokół trzech rozciągnięty trójkąty nie każda łeżka krzywa u góry wokół oczu, aby tworzyły koło, co podobny do wiatraczku. Po tym jak Madara ukradł Sharingana Kakashiego, Obito później przekazał władzę jego pełne dōjutsu do Kakashiego, a wraz z nią zdolność do objawienia Mangekyō Sharingana w swoich oryginalnych zarówno oczach. Z tego dōjutsu Kakashi może wykonywać Kamui: czasoprzestrzeń technika nie tworzy barierę w postaci wirującego próżni zasysa dowolny cel, który skupia się na oku do innego wymiaru, a tym samym przynosi je z powrotem; nawet ich transportu do nowej lokalizacji. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi używając z daleka Kamui na Deidarze. Każde oko posiada inną odmianę Kamui. Z jego lewego oka, Kakashi może wykonać go na długi dystans do osnowy cele w jego polu widzenia i bez konieczności fizycznego kontaktu. Początkowo brakowało właściwej kontroli, aby dokładnie trafić w ruchome cele. Jego umiejętności i cel później poprawiają się znacznie, jest w stanie skutecznie wypaczyć małe, szybko poruszające się, lub kilka celów w krótkim odstępie czasu, jak widać w walce z Painem, a także z Sasuke. Jego finezja pozwala mu na bezpieczne wypaczenie technik opartych na czakry, jak Rasenganem lub cieniste klony bez ich przerywania, na taką prędkością, że Obito sam został nabrać przekonania techniki zostały rozwiane. Obito, którzy opanował odmianę Kamui, otwarcie przyznał, duże umiejętności Kakashiego z techniką, nawet próbował użyć Kamui, aby ściąć demonicznego Statua Zewnętrznej Ścieżki: obiektu znacznej wielkości i masy, wiele razy, tylko z powodu braku interwencji zewnętrznej. Po zapoznaniu się z połączenia pomiędzy obu oczach, Kakashi mógł później teleportować się z lewego oka, i dokładnie wybrać miejsce do powrotu. left|thumb|159px|Etapy Kakashiego poprzez atak Kaguyi wychodzi bez szwanku. Z jego prawego oka, Kakashi może wykonywać krótkie wahadła Kamui. Dzięki niej zbliżona do niematerialności, Kakashi może pokrywać wszelkie części ciała w wymiarze Kamui, dzięki czemu wszystkie inne cele bezproblemowo przechodzą przez niego i zostawiając go zupełnie bez szwanku. W połączeniu z ofensywnych technik, Kakashi może pozwolić porcje części jego ciała pozostaje materialne, podczas gdy reszta niematerialna, aby zminimalizować ryzyko kontrataków. Kakashi jest bardzo kompetentny innych technik Mangekyō Sharingana, jak również ryzyka dōjutsu stwarza dla wzroku użytkownika. right|thumb|159px|Ostateczne Susanoo Kakashiego z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Od objawienia formy Mangekyō w każdym z jego własnych oczach i odblokowania zarówno odmiany Kamui między nimi, Kakashi również zdołał wykonać Susanoo. Choć niedawno uzyskawszy Kakashi mógł w pełni objawić go i ustabilizować w formie kompletnego ciała. W tej formie jest w stanie latać, a mimo jego ogromnych rozmiarów, ma wystarczająco dużo zręczności, aby dokładnie trzymać kogoś w jego ręku i przenieść się niezwykle szybko. W razie potrzeby, może wykonywać inne Susanoo wewnątrz niego obok Kakashiego. Może też objawiać miecz lub shuriken, w stanie używać ostatnie unisono z Kamui do wessania, co cele trafiają do innej lokalizacji. Nie należąc do Uchiha, wymagania czakry Kakashiego dla jego technik Mangekyō jest znacznie wyższa, i początkowo miał być hospitalizowany przez tydzień po użyciu go trzy razy w ciągu jednego dnia. W czwartej wielkiej wojny, mistrzostwo Kakashiego przydałby mu pięć razy, z których w krótkim odstępie trzech (wraz z wieloma innymi technikami potrzebującej czakry), a jeszcze tyle sił, by walczyć i używać go co najmniej kilka razy. Nawet po prostu zaczyna doświadczać natychmiastowych skutków ubocznych, Kakashi szybko odzyskuje od nich nieco. W tym samym czasie, wielokrotne użycie Kamui napięte Sharingan Kakashiego, ostatecznie powodując krwawienie i tymczasowo rozmycie wzroku, wymagające mu zbliżyć się do lepszego celu. Po uzyskaniu zdolności do objawienia Sharingana we własnych oczach, a niektóre z mocy Sześciu Ścieżek, Kakashi nie wykazał żadnego widocznego obciążenia swoich rezerw czakry używania Kamui, pozwalając mu wykonać technikę wiele razy bez widocznych problemów. Inteligencja Wielokrotnie, Kakashi okazał się być bardzo sprytnym i zaradnym człowiekiem, regularnie konieczności jego opinia zadawane przez Tsunade, piątej Hokage. Będąc jeszcze małym dzieckiem, instynkt i doświadczenie Kakashiego może wykryć obecność danego ukrytego wroga, imponuje jego sensei, Minato, a w anime oszukuje Orochimaru, znacznie szkodę Şannīn w procesie. Kakashi został nawet zauważony bycia mądrzejszym niż Shikamaru Nara, ninja znanego na jego wnikliwe i obliczania natury. Kakashi zauważył, że ojczysty bardzo przekonujący, choć jego argumenty są bardziej natury logicznej. On jest bardzo zdolny w oszukiwaniu, regularnie stosując własną taktykę swoich przeciwników przeciwko nim. Jest także specjalistą w wymagających emocjonalny charakter ludzi i określenia źródła ich emocje, jak wykazano w myślach o dorosłym Obito. Intelekt Kakashiego okazał się przeciwko różnym poszukiwanym ninjom, pokazując niezaprzeczalne zdolności percepcyjne i analityczne, zdołał szybko i samodzielnie wywnioskować, jak działa najbardziej tajemnicze technik wroga i od razu wykreślić udanych pobliżu objazdy, aby sprawdzić swoje teorie (większość czasu udowodnienia im prawidłowe). On jest wspomagane, w związku z tym, jego spokojnej osobowości, która pozwala mu obsługiwać daną sytuację z pewnym dystansem. Jego długa kariera jōnina, a wcześniej jako Anbu, nie tylko rozszerza swoją wiedzę, pozwalając mu obsłużyć praktycznie każdej sytuacji. Z tych powodów Kakashi został przypisany do różnych zespołów - zawsze jako lider - a on zawsze jest w stanie dobrze pracować z kolegami z drużyny. Chōza Akimichi przypisuje sukces Kakashiego do jego podejścia do walk: Unika bezpośredniej walki za pomocą zmyłek i klonów, póki nie ustali umiejętności przeciwnika, w którym momencie on zmienia taktykę, aby pasowały do sytuacji. Kakashiego zdolności przywódcze zostały jeszcze potwierdzone przez Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Kakashi wykazał wielokrotnie być bardzo zdolnym nauczycielem. On ma pochodzić z różnych metod niekonwencjonalnych, aby pomóc jego uczniowie wytwarzają imponujące skoki w ich umiejętności w tydzień, co normalnie mają miesiące, jeśli nie lata intensywnego treningu. Fizyczna Wytrzymałość Kakashi można zauważyć mający bardzo silną czakrę zdołał być wyraźnie widoczne gołym okiem, kiedy dosyć koncentruje. Pomimo naturalnej siły, oryginalnie, główną słabością Kakashiego był jego rezerwy czakry i wytrzymałościowego będącego średnią. Mógł tylko utrzymać swojego Sharingana na krótki czas, szybko męcząc się z nadużywania go i ostatecznie zawaleniem, jeśli używał zbyt długo, po wielkim trudzie nawet stanąć na dzień. On również może korzystać tylko z jego popisowej technice, Raikiri, cztery razy w ciągu jednego dnia. Aby nieco zrekompensować tych ograniczonych rezerw, Kakashi posiada bardzo wyrafinowaną kontrolę czakry, co pozwala mu korzystać z wielu technik, szybko z minimalnym niezbędnej czakry i do najwyższego poziomu. Kontrola Kakashiego pozwala mu na wykonywanie różnych technik, zwykle oparte na błyskawicach z kilku do żadnych ręcznych pieczęci, pozostawiając niewiele czasu na reakcję wrogów. Z biegiem czasu, zastrzeżona czakra Kakashiego poprawiła znacznie rozszerzając jego przedział dat i wszechstronność walki z wieloma przeciwnikami na wysokim poziomie. W części II, może on utrzymać swoją Sharingana na cały dzień i wykorzystać kilka technik dodając czakry w krótkim odstępie niewzruszalności, w tym jego Raikiri co najmniej sześć razy i w każdej strony. Jego rozwój zastrzega czakrę jest najlepiej widoczne z jego techniką Mangekyō Sharingana, Kamui. Początkowo męczyło go jednorazowego użytku i stosując go znacznie więcej niż dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia uczynił go kaleką przez ponad tydzień. Do czasu Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, był w stanie walczyć przez cały dzień tuż przed pójściem do walki z Tobim i jego Sześciu Ścieżek Paina, które składają się z ożywionych jinchūrikich. Po przybyciu, był w stanie użyć Kamui kilka razy w krótkim odstępie czasu, zanim w końcu jak jego zawalenia oko zaczęło krwawić. Wkrótce potem do siebie na tyle, aby stanąć na własną rękę i szybko odskoczył do działania, używając Kamui ponownie, wraz z kilkoma innymi technikami dodanej czakry. Po śmierci Obito, wraz z mocą swego dōjutsu, dał Kakashiemu czakrę i otrzymał moc mędrca sześciu ścieżek jako jinchūriki dziesięcioogoniastego. Z tych darów, zastrzega czakrę Kakashiego stał na tyle duży, żeby objawić pełny zbiór - Susanoo i użyć Kamui wiele razy bez żadnych oznak zmęczenia. Może także poszerzyć swoje techniki. Pozostałe Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Kakashi używa Fūja Hōin. Człowiek, który uosabia wszechstronność, ekspertyzy Kakashiego nie ogranicza się do trzech głównych zestawów umiejętności ninja; On jest znany ze swoich możliwości śledzenia i inaczej wyświetlane znajomości z pułapki podejmowania, medycznych, przeżycia, eskapizm, ukradkiem, podstępu i zabójstwa. Kakashi również jest zauważony, aby mieć lepszy węch niż Kiba Inuzuka jak w części I, znaczącym członkiem klanu z psich zmysłów. Nawet bez wzroku, Kakashi jest nadal bardzo groźnym zawodnikiem, możliwość korzystania z jego innych zmysłów i znajomość jego otoczenia, sojuszników i wrogów postrzegają sytuację i przerastają jego przeciwników. Kakashi opracował również znaczną biegłość w fūinjutsu, coś, co Orochimaru odnajduje imponujące biorąc pod uwagę wiek Kakashiego. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Kakashi wychodzi po zakończonej ceremonii. Kakashi jest synem Sakumo Hatake, geniusz znanego jako "Biały Kieł Konohy". Niewiele wiadomo na temat jego matki, ale wiemy, że zmarła, gdy Kakashi był w młodym wieku. Po zdaniu egzaminu przed wejściem do Akademii spotkał Gaia, którego poniżył za brak talentu. Jednakże Dai ostrzegł chłopaka, że jego syn pewnego dnia go przewyższy. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi przy poległym Sakumo. Wkrótce Sakumo popadł w niełaskę po wyborze uratowania swoich przyjaciół, a nie wykonanie ważnej misji. Po zniesławieniu, Sakumo Hatake odebrał sobie życie i to właśnie z tego powodu Kakashi postanowił trzymać się zasad. Dzięki swojej inteligencji i zdolnościom w wieku 5 lat ukończył akademię. W końcu dołączył do Obito Uchihy i Rin Nohary pod dowództwem Minato Namikaze. Drużyna przeszła test, który polegał na odebraniu dzwoneczków od Minato. Po zdaniu testu zostali oni oficjalnie podopiecznymi Minato. Później stał się częścią jednostronnej rywalizacji z Gaiem. W anime, Gai szybko podszedł do niego i ogłosił mu, że chce wyzwać go. Początkowo Hatake był całkowicie obojętny na wyzwanie Gaia, ale w końcu go przyjął. Musiał przejść przez wiele wyzwań m.i. taijutsu, formy celności, a nawet sprawność fizycznej. Po jakimś czasie Hatake przeszedł egzamin na chūnina i zdobył rangę chūnina. Trzecia Wojna Shinobi Wkrótce po otrzymaniu rangi jōnina, Kakashi został przydzielony do prowadzenia jego kompanów Obito Uchihy i Rin Nohary podczas misji, w trakcie trwania trzeciej wojny shinobi. Mieli za zadanie zniszczyć most Kannabi, który był używany przez siły Iwagakure do transponowania shinobi z Kusagakure. W drodze do mostu, Rin Nohara została porwana przez dwóch shinobi z Iwagakure o imieniu Kakkō i Taiseki. Obito Uchiha natychmiast chciał udać się na ratunek dziewczynie, ale Hatake nie wyraził zgody, bo musieli ukończyć misję. Nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu co jego ojciec. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi używa po raz pierwszy Chidori. Obito nie chciał o tym słyszeć i uparcie dążył do ocalenia Rin, ale wcześniej wspomniał, że uważa "Białego Kła Konohy" za prawdziwego bohatera. Wkrótce po rozstaniu, Kakashi przypomina sobie słowa Obito i życzliwość Rin. Zdał sobie sprawę, co ojciec musiał odczuwać, ale ostatecznie dołączył do Obito. Kakashi przybył w ostatniej chwili, aby ocalić przyjaciela od Taisekiego, używając swojego ostrza będący własnością ojca i pokonał przeciwnika. Pomimo niekorzystnej sytuacji dla obu chłopców, doświadczony Taiseki zdołał zaatakować, a tym atakiem uszkodził oko Kakashiego, który był przeznaczony dla Obito. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi ochrania Obito przed Taisekim. Wola Obito do ochrony swych towarzyszy spowodowało przebudzenie jego sharingana, co pomogło zabić Taisekiego. Po znalezieniu Rin, chłopcy zdołali pokonać Kakkō, a Kakashi zdjął z dziewczyny genjutsu. W czasie próby ucieczki, Kakashi został trafiony kamieniem, którego nie zauważył z powodu bandaży, co spowodowało jego upadek. Obito odtrącił przyjaciela, przyjmując zmiażdżenie. Wiedząc, że umiera, Obito postanowił podarować swojego sharingana Kakashiemu i poprosił Rin, aby mu go przeszczepiła. Rin uczyniła to, a po operacji, Kakashi używał sharingana, aby udoskonalić swoje Chidori i zabił Kakkō. Następnie powrócił do przyjaciela, aby sprawdzić czy jest coś w czym mógłby pomóc, ale niestety przybyły posiłki wroga i wraz z Rin musieli opuścić przyjaciela. Ostatecznie z pomocą Minato, zdołali zakończyć misję. Później, w anime, Gai dołączył do ich drużyny. To właśnie podczas tej misji, Kakashi wraz z Gaiem odnaleźli prawdziwe zaufanie i pracę zespołową i tym sposobem Hatake udoskonalił swoje Chidori zmieniając na Raikiri. Później, w trakcie kolejnej misji, Kakashi poznał młodą dziewczynę o imieniu Hanare z wioski Jōmae. Uczył ją jak chmury mogą pomóc jej jak odnaleźć jej drogę i znaleźć nauczyciela. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Rin. Jakiś czas po wydarzeniach na moście Kannabi, Rin została pojmana przez shinobi z Kirigakure. Kakashi zdołał ją uratować, ale wcześniej dziewczyna została jinchūrikim Sanbiego. Wracając do osady zostali zaatakowani przez jōninów i ANBU z osady Kirigakure. Rin, wiedziała o ich planie uwolnienie bestii w Konohagakure, błagała Kakashiego, aby ją zabił. Jednak, Hatake odmówił spełnienia prośby. Gdy chłopak próbował zaatakować jednego shinobi z Kiri, dziewczyna specjalnie nadziała się na jego technikę z dziedziny piorunów. Wkrótce po śmierci dziewczyny, Hatake w pełni rozwiniętego sharingana w tej samej chwili obudził mangekyō sharingana. Wyczerpany i przytłoczony smutkiem zabicia Rin, Kakashi stracił przytomność. Niebawem pojawił się Obito, który zobaczył tą całą sytuację, w napadzie szału i smutku objawił swe nowe umiejętności z dziedziny drewna, które brutalnie zabiły oddział shinobi z Kirigakure. Chociaż Kakashi był tym, który zabił Rin, Obito pozostał go przy życiu, a on później został odnaleziony przez siły z Konohy. W anime, pomimo rosnącej kariery, Kakashi wciąż miewa koszmary dotyczące Rin i jej śmierci. Od tego czasu Kakashi, unika kolegów ze swojej klasy. Kiedy Minato Namikaze został wybrany na nowego Hokage, Hatake dołączył do oddziału ANBU pod bezpośrednim dowództwem Czwartego. Po wojnie right|thumb|159px|Kakashi i jego koledzy odłączeni od walki. Po zakończeniu wojny, Kakashi szybko zbudował swą sławną opinię należąc do ANBU, choć wiele z nich pochodzi z jego zimnej i bezwzględnej walki, wynikająca z powodu utraty Rin. Ostatecznie został awansowany na kapitana drużyny Ro i lidera ANBU, które jest podwładnym Hokage. Później Kakashi otrzymuje specjalne zadanie od Minato, aby ochraniał ciężarną Kushinę. Kakashi często odwiedzał grób Rin i poszczególny grób Obito. Przy takich wizytach czyścił groby i umieszczał kwiaty, nie wiedział, że Tobi z ukrycia podsłuchuje go jak opowiadał, że Kushina będzie rodzić. W tej nocy, Kakashi wyczuł chłodne powietrze. Wkrótce pojawił się dziewięcioogoniasty, zaatakował wioskę, ale Hatake i reszta jego kolegów zostali odłączeni z udziału w obronie osady przez |ojciec Kurenai i innych wyższych rangą shinobi dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa. Podczas gdy Kushinie i Minato udaje się zapieczętowała lisa z dala, ale i wielu innych zginęło podczas ataku. Po tym jak Hiruzen został wybrany podjąć swoich obowiązków jako Hokage, Danzō Shimura zbliżył się do zrozpaczonego Kakashiego. Zwrócił uwagę, że Kakashi nie był w stanie pomóc jego sensei i ewentualnie go uratować, bo rozkazie Hiruzenowi. Przekonany w rozumowaniu Danzō za Kakashiemu wzrosła do złemu Hiruzenowi i czuł, że nie pasuje do prowadzenia wioski, decydując się przyjąć ofertę Danzō przystąpienie do podziału Anbu Korzeń i szpiegować Hiruzena dla Danzō. Podczas dostawy, Kakashi został zaatakowany przez chłopca o nazwie kryptonimu "Kinoe", który mógł używać uwolnienie drewna Hashiramy. Danzō przerwał walkę, ukazując zarówno oni byli na jego polecenie. Wiedząc, że tylko pierwszym Hokage miał mieć uwolnienie drewna Kakashi zakradł się do rezydencji Hokage do zbadania. Wkrótce potem Kakashi podszedł Hiruzen. Pomimo włamania, Trzeci Hokage prezentowane Kakashiego z zapisów uwolnienie drewna, wyjaśniając, że w przeszłości próbowano odtworzyć uwolnienie drewna Pierwszego Hokage, ale konsekwentnie zakończyła się niepowodzeniem i śmiercią badanych ostatecznie zaprzestanie badań i uznanie jest zabronione. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi oszczędza życie Kinoe. Hiruzen wyjaśnił również, że w ostatnim czasie kilka osób, od dzieci do dorosłych, zaginęły z podejrzeniem, że ktoś wznowiowił badania. Niechętnie wyrażona że każda replikacja uwolnienie drewna mogłaby ocalić wioskę przed atakiem lisa. Uświadomienie sobie, że Hiruzen naprawdę dbał o dobro wsi i że Danzō świadomie utrzymane cenny w dziecku uwolnienie drewna w tajemnicy, Kakashi powiedział Hiruzen planu Danzō do zamachu trzecie, zanim mógł wznowić zasilanie. Następnego dnia Kakashi poszedł w miejsce Hiruzen za zwabić z napastników, z których jeden był Kinoe. Kakashi łatwo go pokonał, ale zdecydował się go oszczędzić, wiedząc, że będzie cennym sojusznikiem w przyszłości. Później, w nocy, Kakashi o rezygnacji z Anbu, czując niegodne z zdradzili zaufanie Trzeciego. Hiruzen jednak podkreślił, że pomoc była potrzebna Kakashiemu podczas tych czas, powiedział, że tak sam Minato. Ostatecznie Kakashi zgodził się zostać jako prawa ręka Hiruzena i powiedział mu o Kinoe. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi próbuje zatrzymać Orochimaru. Później odkryto, że Orochimaru, odpowiedzialny za zniknięcie obywateli z Konohy i próbował uciec z kraju. Po tym jak Orochimaru uciekł od Trzeciego Hokage i nałożonej zasadzki, Kakashi przechwycił go opuszczając swoją kryjówkę, tylko zostaje szybko wymanewrowany przez starszego ninja. Korzystając z miłości Orochimaru węży, Kakashi i Hiruzen używane planu tworzenia kopii zapasowych aby wąż się wystarczająco blisko do Orochimaru i zdetonować znacznik wybuchowego wewnątrz jej usta, poważnie raniąc Şannīna. Pomimo kalectwa, złość w oczach Orochimaru sam był jeszcze na tyle, aby zatrzymać w swoich utworów Kakashiego, pozwalając Orochimaru uciec. Po odzyskaniu opanowania, zdecydowany nie pozwolić Orochimaru opuścić kraj, Kakashi wezwał swojego ninken znaleźć poszukiwanego ninja. Kakashi szybko znalazł podziemną jaskinię. W środku został zaatakowany przez klan Iburi, lojalnych popleczników do Orochimaru. Używając ich unikalną możliwość do stania się dymem, klan szybko powalił Kakashiego. Kinoe, który powitał gości był przekonał ich o darowanie życia Kakashiego, aby mógł go przesłuchać. Podczas rozmowy sam, Kinoe wykazał, że podobnie jak Trzeci Hokage, Danzō zbyt spoglądał na Orochimaru jako zbyt niebezpieczne, aby opuścić kraj. Lider Iburi Gotta, usłyszał tę chwilę szpiegujący i szybko chciał zabić dwóch shinobi z Konohy. Jednak jeden z członków klanu, Yukimi, postanowił uratować Kinoe, a przez Kakashiego, bo był przekonany, Kinoe był jej bratem Tenzō. Po lewej Yukimi opuszczenia Kakashiego za pomocą Kinoe, Kakashi znalazł drogę na zewnątrz, ale szybko został zaatakowany przez Gottę. Ostatecznie, forma dymu stała się przyczyną jego zguby z powodu jego słabości do wiatru. Gdy zmarł, błagał Kakashiego o porót Yukimi, który była bardzo cenna dla Orochimaru. Wkrótce Kkashi odnajduje Yukimi i Kinoe, mówiąc do Kinoe, że muszą ją zaprowadzić do Orochimaru. Po rozszerzeniu blisko niej, Kinoe zamiast uciekła z nią. Szybko dogania ich, wyjaśnił, że krew mogłaby obdarzyć Yukimi Orochimaru z transformacją dymu w Iburi klanu, co oznacza, Orochimaru pójdzie do jaskini. Słysząc, że Yukimi wymknął się i wróciła do jaskini. Uznając, że Kinoe opieką Yukimi jak Kakashi zrobił dla Rin, oboje zgodzili się współpracować, aby ją uratować. Po duecie powracających z jaskini, Orochimaru zabił wszystkie Iburi w poszukiwaniu Yukimi wreszcie jej przechwytywania. W jaskini zaczęła podupadać Orochimaru postanowił uciec, pozostawiając Yukimi jak jej ciało zaczął destabilizację, ale duchy Iburi wykorzystał swoją moc wraz z Kinoe w uwolnienie drewna do ponownego ustabilizowania Yukimi wreszcie pozwalając jej wejść w świat bez strachu przed wiatrem. Kakashi postanowił odejść i nic o Iburi lub zaangażowania korzenia nie zgłaszać. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i jego ninken jako ANBU. Z biegiem lat, Kakashi stał się znany wśród wszystkich pięciu wielkich Krajów Shinobi dla szerokiego wykorzystania jego Sharingana, zyskuje mu miano "człowieka, który skopiował ponad tysiąc technik", stąd jego pseudonim. Trzy lata po ucieczce Orochimaru z Konohy, odkryto jeden z jego tajnych laboratoriach. Poznanie potencjalnych pułapek w środku, Hiruzen wysłał Kakashiego do zbadania. Tam spotkał się z Kinoe ponownie, który był na misji w jego własnej. Wewnątrz laboratorium, jak Kakashi znaleźć ku swemu przerażeniu pewnego rodzaju węża stworzenie, Kinoe zaatakował Kakashiego, a jego celem było odzyskanie Sharingana Kakashiego dla Danzō . Gdy Kakashi próbował przekonywać Kinoe, mówiąc, że nigdy nie powinno przysłonić misje lojalność wobec przyjaciela, Kinoe odparł, zauważając, że Kakashi zabił Rin. Rozwścieczony tą uwagą, Kakashi szybko obezwładnia Kinoe. Jeszcze oglądania Kinoe jako przyjaciela i sojusznika do osady, Kakashi postanowił wnieść Kinoe do Trzeciego Hokage. Zanim mógł, jeden z eksperymentów węża Orochimaru uciekł z jego probówki i zaatakował duet. Gdy Kinoe został pojmany, Kakashi udało się zabić stwora. Podczas ratunku Kinoe, ciało stwora zaczął emitować trujące opary, które szybko zainfekowały Kakashiego. Kinoe zabrał Kakashiego w bezpiecznie i, po akceptacji słowa Kakashiego, Kinoe dał Kakashiemu antidotum i wybrał się do opuszczonej jego misji. Po tym jak Kakashi odzyskał przytomność, czytając list Kinoe, on zdaje sobie sprawę, że Danzō nie będzie tolerował niesubordynację, Kakashi szybko udał się do Trzeciego Hokage o pomoc. Nadanie Kakashi wniosek przywołać doprowadzane do Danzō, udał się do siedziby korzenia, gdzie strażnicy stwierdzili, iż Danzō był gdzie indziej. Nie wierząc, Kakashi użył Sharingana, aby dowiedzieć się Kinoe została podjęta wszczepiane z przeklętej pieczęci. Kakashi szybko znalazł Kinoe i uwolnił go, tylko zostaje otoczony przez Danzō i jego ludzi. Przed tym jak Danzō może wykonać Kakashiego z powodu wkroczenia, Hiruzen przybył wyręczając za Kakashiego o nadejściu. Unikając Kakashiego jakiejkolwiek kary, Hiruzen zwrócił uwagę Kinoe i przekonał Danzō go zmienić na jego bezpośrednim dowództwem. Później Kakashi z zadowoleniem Kinoe do swojego oddziału, twierdząc, że teraz przechodzi Kinoe jego wybranej nazwą "tenzō", którą z radością zgodził się. Trzy lata później, Itachi Uchiha, inny geniusz nawet młodszy niż Kakashi był w tym czasie dołączył Anbu jako część drużyny Kakashiego. Podczas gdy mężczyźni Kakashiego wątpił pozwalając takie małe dziecko dołączyć Kakashi zauważył wyjątkowe możliwości Itachiego. Później Kakashi i Itachi zostali przydzieleni do misji obserwacji spotkanie Konohy i krainą drewna. Zostały one za zadanie zabić Grupa Prajñā jeśli zdradził ninja Konohy po wymianie zwojów został wykonany. Gdy shinobi drewnaujawnił swoją zdradę, Kakashi i Itachi szybko pokonał ich. Później Kakashi gratulacje Itachiemu za doskonałe osiągi. Oglądanie bezlitosny podejście Itachiego wykonane Kakashi sobie ciemne strony bycia w Anbu, mówi młody Uchiha znaczenie przyjaciół. Dwa lata później Kakashi i Itachi zostali przydzieleni do szpiegowania klanu Uchiha pod dalszego podejrzenia, że grali udział w ataku lisa kilka lat temu. Później, w czasie kolejnej misji Anbu, Itachi podszedł jego starszy, prosząc swoją opinię o uhonorowanie wniosek zmarłego przyjaciela, do którego Kakashi mocno powiedziedział, trzeba zawsze zrobić. Później, gdy Itachi został awansowany na kapitana Anbu, najmłodszy w historii, Kakashi otwarcie swojemu byłemu podwładnemu gratulacje. Szybko spotkał się z Yūgao Uzuki. Gdy Kakashi był już od niej starszy i mentorem, Yūgao był dumą ogłasza, że jest nowy zamiennik dla drużyny Ro i pracy z Kakashiego. Następnie, Kakashi został wezwany do Trzeciego Hokage zajrzeć do wielokrotnego infiltracji Konohy przez nieznanego osobnika bez wyruszeniem ostrzeżenie wioska bariery. Kakashi otrzymał lokalizacje kluczowych punktów, które wzniesione bariery w nadziei na znalezienie słabych punktów lub zmiany. Gdy wysłany jako nie-Anbu, raz patrząc w dzielnicy Uchiha, Kakashi szybko zorientował pogardę cała dzielnica miała dla niego, nie należąc do Uchihów. Później został zmobilizowana drużyna Ro do dzielnicy Uchiha, rozkaz pacyfikacji Uchiha przed wojną domowa może się zdarzyć. Gdy Kakashi był zszokowany odkryć pełną zagładę dumnego klanu, z wyjątkiem jej najmłodszego członka, Sasuke. Danzō wtedy wydawał, tłumacząc, że Itachi dawno zaczął gardzić swoim klanem, nawet biorąc zmarłego Shisui w Sharingan w dążeniu do większej mocy, a ostatecznie postanowił zabić klan. Przerażony, aby usłyszeć, co jego przyjaciel zrobił, Kakashi zaczął lamentować na jego niezdolność do pomocy Itachiemu uniknąć takiego wyniku. right|thumb|159px|Po 10 latach, Kakashi oddaje swoją maskę ANBU, kończąc swoją karierę. Później, uczucie podobne do ostatnich działań żalu Itachiego, czując, że to pomyłka, aby umieścić dobre serce jak Itachiego w Anbu, skruszony Hiruzen przywołał Kakashiego. Podczas brawo Kakashiego za fantastyczną pracę w Anbu w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat, Hiruzen postanowił złagodzić Kakashiego jakiejkolwiek dalszej służby, obawiając się, że serce Kakashiego by przyciemnić tylko z doświadczenia, a zamiast tego powołał sensei jōnin. Kakashi udaje się na przetestowanie wielu Genin ale nigdy nie przechodzą żadnego z nich ze względu na niezdolność do życia aż do jego oczekiwań pracy w drużynie. W anime, to źródło wstydu niego nigdy nie pokazano prawdziwej pracy zespołowej z jego własny zespół debiutantem. Mógł korzystać z różnych metod, aby sprawdzić prawdziwą lojalność i współpracę między uczniami, stale bez oznak tego. Gdy Kakashi zaczął wątpić w jego metody, jak sam Minato pomijane pierwotny brak Kakashiego z pracy zespołowej, kilku byłych potencjalnych studentów Kakashiego zaczęła rozwijać się od jego działań, pokazując prawdziwą lojalność wobec swoich sojuszników, jak Kakashi pierwotnie przeznaczone, dziękując Kakashiego za jego pomoc. Kakashi był szczęśliwy jego uczniowie nauczyli się cenić pracy zespołowej, potwierdzając swoją wiarę w jego metody. Kiedyś miał misję gdzie Iruka, jego kolega z zespołu w czasie, został ranny i postanowił zostać instruktorem w Akademii. Kiedy Iruka był uwzględniając wątpliwości bycia nauczycielem pokój domu Naruto, Kakashi przypomniał mu o jego prawdziwych przyczyn chcąc stanowisko w pierwszej kolejności. Misja w kraju Fal left|thumb|159px|Oficjalne grupowe zdjęcie drużyny 7. Później Kakashi dowiedział się o jego kolejnej potencjalnej drużynie 7 - która składała się z Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha i Sakura Haruno. W anime odwiedzał ich domy wraz Hiruzenem. Kakashi został specjalnie wybrany przez Hiruzena Sarutobiego, że był liderem drużyny 7, bo są Naruto i Sasuke. Obowiązek Kakashiego oprócz szkolenia drużyny był również powstrzymywanie lisa zamknięty w Naruto. Co do Sasuke, Kakashi zadaniem było zapewnienie ninja rage wypełnione nie kroczyć ciemną ścieżkę oraz pomóc mu obudzić i opanować swojego Sharingana, ponieważ miał podobne cechy, które pozwolą mu Kakashiemu lepiej zrozumieć. Kakashi wątpi Hiruzen o naturze jego drużyny, który wyraził przekonanie, że Kakashi może pomóc im zrozumieć prawdziwej pracy zespołowej. Także spotkał się z przez tenzō, który zauważył pozytywne zmiany Kakashiego i przypomniał jego starszy był późno, aby spotkać swoimi nowymi uczniami. Po ich spełnienia, zauważając, że gumka została umieszczona, aby uderzyć go jako żart, Kakashi na to pozwala, aby przetestować poszczególne osobowości jego nowego uczniów i był niezadowolony, zauważając żadnych oznaki współpracy. Podczas testu, każdy z młodych ninja próbował własnych metod, aby zdobyć dzwonek, tylko Kakashi łatwo ich pokonać. Po zespołu 7 nie udało ich test, Kakashi był szybki, aby wyrazić swoje niezadowolenie z ich wyników, i że prawdziwym celem była praca zespołowa. Po wyjaśnieniu znaczenia pracy zespołowej i zobaczenia, jak się wstydził, że były w ich realizacji, Kakashi postanowił dać drużynie 7 jeszcze jedną szansę, aby działać jako drużynę, i zrobił przerwę na lunch. Jednak Naruto, że wcześniej próbował ukraść obiad, nie wolno było jeść w ramach kary nikt nie może nakarmić go. Kiedy ogląda Sasuke i Sakurę dający Naruto pokarm mieć go w szczytowej z daleka, był zdumiony nagłą zmianą, pod wrażeniem ich decyzji i postanowił przetestować swoje zaangażowanie. Zdeterminowany, aby jego drużyna rekrutów dumny, Kakashi natychmiast skonfrontował ich podczas udania złości. Gdy trio wyzywająco stanąć mu na tej podstawie, że są drużyną, z przyjemnością Kakashi przekazuje je na ziemi umieszczono ich lojalność wśród towarzyszy pierwsza wreszcie w stanie rozpocząć wspólną misję. Po wykonaniu kilku prostych, przygód misji, Drużyna 7, pod naciskiem Naruto, nadano nieco trudniejsze zadanie C eskortowanie Tazuny do Kraju Fal. Gdy zostali zaatakowani po drodze przez demonicznych braci, próbowali zabić Tazunę, zdali sobie sprawę, że nie było więcej niż do tej misji prostej eskorcie Tazuna ujawnił, że jego kraj jest pod kontrolą Gatō, który sprawił, że ludzie stali się biedn i nie było ich stać na inną rangę misji Poprzez budowanie mostu między Kraju Fal z lądem, Tazuna miał nadzieję uwolnić kraj od Gatō, co skłoniło Gatō, aby spróbować go zabić. Drużyna 7 postanowiła pomóc Tazunie i działać jako jego ochroniarzy, aż Most zostanie ukończony. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi kontra Zabuza. Po przybyciu do Kraju Fal, Drużyna 7 została zaatakowana przez Zabuza Momochiego, poszukiwanego shinobi z Kirigakure i były członek siedmiu mistrzów miecza, który został wynajęty przez Gatō. Pomimo swojego Sharingana, w połączeniu z jego potrzebą ochrony swoich uczniów z bardziej doświadczonych ninja, Kakashi znajdzie się w potrzasku w więzieniu wody. Na szczęście, Naruto i Sasuke organizują kontratak, aby go uwolnić. Stamtąd, z wykorzystaniem zarówno Sharingana i sztuki psychologicznej, Kakashi umieszczone Zabuza w niekorzystnej sytuacji, aż młoda Kirigakure myśliwy ninja o imieniu Haku wkroczył i pojawił się zabić Zabuzę przed przeciągając go do usunięcia. Podczas gdy zmuszony odpocząć od jego nadużywania Sharingan Kakashi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Haku mógł podrobić śmierć Zabuzy, aby go uratować, decydując się na szkolenie drużynę 7 w doskonaleniu ich kontroli chakry na tydzień, aż może wznowić obowiązek ochraniania. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Haku. Raz na moście, podejrzenia Kakashiego potwierdzają się, gdy drużyna 7 konfrontuje się z Zabuzą i Haku. Podczas ich walki oddziałów, Kakashi walczy z Zabuzą, jak dowiedział się, w celu przeciwdziałania mu w jego ukryciu w Kirigakure no Jutsu, aby utrzymać go z niewoli do Kakashiego Sharingan. W odpowiedzi, Kakashi przywołuje jego ninkeny pod ziemią, aby zlokalizować i spostrzeżenia Zabuzę go wykończyć z Raikiri. Jednak Haku używa się jako ludzką tarczę i wziął cios przeznaczony do Zabuzy. Ale mimo poświęcenia Haku, Kakashi miał przewagę, aż Gato i jego ludzie przybyli w celu zabicia wszystkich. Po obejrzeniu ciężko rannego zarządzanie Zabuza zabicia Gato, Kakashi użył Multiple Cień Clone Technique przestraszyć innych przestępców. Gdy Zabuza umierał, zapytał Kakashi przynieść jego ciało obok Haku, a potem zmarł. Gdy Naruto mów Kakashiemu, że Haku urodził się w "śnieżnej wiosce", Kakashi wierzy Zabuzie, że naprawdę trafi do miejsca, gdzie poszedł Haku. Kakashi pochował ich obok siebie przed powrotem do Konohy z drużyną 7, a most jest zakończona. W anime, Drużyna Kakashiego zauważył ANBU eskortowali wykonawca ulicy do wsi, która była w stanie nienaruszonym Inoichi objawionej z ninja Wioski Jōmae. Po zapoznaniu się Kakashi miał historię z Hanare, postanowił, że będzie zbierać na nią centralę. Gdy Kakashi zaczął się do Hanare otwierać, ujawniła, jak poznała Kakashiego. Studenci Kakashiego którzy szpiegowali, zlecieli z drzewa, lądując na Kakashim i Hanare powodując ich przypadkowe pocałane a w procesie ujawniając swojego Sharingana. Później, Konoha otrzymał wiadomość, że Jōmae Wioska zdobyli ninja Konohy i zażądał wymiany na Hanare. W zamianie, została przygotowana pułapka, zmuszając obie strony do zaangażowania się w walkę prowadzącą do Kakashi będzie po Hanare. Na zakrętach ją Kakashi ujawnił, że on wie, Hanare posiada specjalną technikę czytania umysłu, które pozwala jej spojrzeć w umyśle danej osoby i wykorzystał je czytać umysł Inoichi, podczas gdy on ją badał. Kakashi zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, kiedy jego Sharingan został przypadkowo ujawnił się i kopiowane jej techniki. Po wyrażeniu jej przyjemność, podczas gdy w Konoha, Kakashi postanowił nie zabijać jej i postanowił wypuścić. Później w anime, ninja imieniem Sabiru zaproponował nowy system obrony na wsi, podczas gdy Kakashi był jeden ze strażników na spotkaniu w proponowanym planie. Podczas gdy Kakashi i Trzeci Hokage miał swoje podejrzenia, rada miał głosować przekazując propozycję Subaru, ale zostały przerwane przez Kisuke Maboroshi, w Anbu którzy podejrzewali Sabiru o zdradę. Po zapoznaniu się, że to nie było to rzeczywiście Kisuke, Kakashi poszedł za nim, jak oszust prowadził. Po zapoznaniu intruza był Naruto, dwójka pracowała razem i nabierają Sabiru do wyznając swoje zbrodnie, ale nie wiadomo jak napastnik zabił go, zanim będą mogły podjąć działania. Później w anime, Drużyna 7 została przydzielona do pobrania złotego posągu skradziony przez bandytów i postanowił ich zaskoczyć, co prowadzi do solowego wypadu Kakashiego, podczas gdy jego uczniowie zaatakowali z innej lokalizacji. Po zgrupowanie, Kakashi spekulowali, że Naruto i Sasuke po ich odzyskać figurę, może z rozpuszczoną go, starając się ją przywrócić. Po tym jak dwójka utknął ze sobą przez technikę ciekłą czakrę, że sprzeczali się na kilka dni, podczas gdy Kakashi uśmiechnął się do siebie, jak daleko ich obligacji doszła pomimo różnic. Egzamin na Chūnina left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i inni jōninowie zatrzymują Nejiego atakującego Hinatę. Czując jego uczniowie byli gotowi, Kakashi pozwolił drużynie 7 na branie udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina, pomimo początkowej dezaprobaty z innych elitarnych ninja. Po tym jak Sasuke został oznaczony z przeklętą pieczęcią Nieba przez Orochimaru podczas egzaminów w drugiej fazie, nie móc w stanie go usunąć, Kakashi Fūja Hōin, aby spróbować zapobiec jego wykorzystanie. Po wstępnych walkach, Kakashi postanowił osobiście trenować Sasuke przez miesiąc po realizacji, jak bardzo pożądany Orochimaru Sasuke z jego podwładnym Kabuto Yakushi próbuje go porwać. Kakashi próbował wzmocnić Sasuke własnej wartości i wartości dla swoich przyjaciół, ucząc go jak użyć Chidori działa odstraszająco na przeklętej pieczęci. W szkoleniu udział również szkolenia Taijutsu skopiowany z: Rock Lee do ciała lepszym stanie Sasuke do Chidori, Kakashi działa z opóźnieniem w realizacji Sasuke do jego ostatnim walki rundy. Inwazja na Konohę Gdy Sunagakure i Otogakure podczas walki zaczętej walki Sasuke rozpoczęła inwazję na Konohę, Kakashi odepchnął genjutsu wraz z Maito Gaiem i Sakura, a także pomógł odeprzeć najeźdźców wraz z Gaiem. Oni skończyło się kilka konkursów, aby zobaczyć, kto może pokonać najwięcej shinobi Suna i Oto, choć Gai zwykle wygrał. Gdy zauważył, że Sasuke udał się po Gaarę, Kakashi wysłał Naruto, Sakurę, Shikamaru Narę, i Pakkun, żeby zatrzymać go i sprowadzić z powrotem. Po pokonaniu kilku shinobi z Suny i Oto, jest on na chwilę widoczny z Gaiem, Aobą i Kurenai. Po nieudanej inwazji, uczęszcza na pogrzebie Hiruzen, w żałobie po utracie, słucha słów Iruka na pogrzebie i myśli, jak smutno byłoby, gdyby Trzeci Hokage umarł na darmo. Poszukiwania Tsunade right|thumb|159px|Kakashi uwięziony w Tsukuyomi Itachiego. Wkrótce po powstrzymanej inwazji, Kakashi przychodzi z pomocą Asumie i Kurenai kiedy nimalże zginęli przez Itachiego i Kisame kiedy przybyli do wioski. Dowiedziawszy się, że Akatsuki od Jiraiyi, Kakashi był w stanie utrzymać jego własną przed spadkiem do Itachiego, aż jego przeciwnika Tsukuyomi. Poważnie osłabiony przez technikę, Kakashi potwierdził, że Itachi i Kisame są po Naruto przed utratą przytomności. Zanim zdążyli go zabrać, Kakashi jest uratowany przez przybyciem Gaia, a członkowie Akatsuki odeszli. Kakashi pozostał w śpiączce po tym, co się stało, i nie odzyskał przytomności, aż Tsunade nie powróciła do wioski. Natychmiast po odzyskaniu przytomności, został wysłany na nową misję. W anime, jednym z jego zadań było badać Dolinę wytoku dla oka medycznego zakładu. Później Kakashi i Gai odkrył Naruto, Sakura i Neji poszukuje zakładu wspomagania naprawy oczu Hinaty. Gdy genini zostali zaatakowani przez zamieszkałych osoby, Kakashi i Gai zadziałali wypędzając ich. Później Kakashi stwierdził, że nie było sensu wykonujących roślinę jako ludzie tej doliny spędzili niezliczone lata nie do tego stopnia, że utraciły wzrok, a potem wrócił do Konohy. W kolejnej misji, w celu dalszego wzmocnienia nowy sojusz między Konoha i Sunagakure, Drużyna Kakashiego dołączył drużyny Shinobi z Suny, że zawarte Gaara. Na drodze do ich misji, zostali zaatakowani przez grupę shinobi z Suny próbując zabić Gaarę. Rozumiejąc swoje zamiary, Kakashi nie zgadza się z nimi i zaatakował. Po pokonaniu wroga, Kakashi i jego drużyna udali się do twierdzy bandyty i zniszczyli go, wykonując misję. Później w anime, drużyna 7 udał się na misję z drużyną 10 uratować wnuczkę wioski wójta, który został porwany przez bandytów pod dowództwem Baji. Po sprowadzeniu do jaskini wejście centrali Baji poprzez byłego członka nazwie tofu i uczenie układu ich bazy, zdecydowano między Kakashiego i Shikamaru mieć tylko jōnina wprowadzić podczas genin pozostać. Gdy Kakashi i Asuma zjednoczeni z powrotem z Geninami i dowiedział się, co dostali się w ich braku, Kakashi pogratulował Shikamaru i jego planu sukcesji w zakończeniu misji. Później, Tsunade przypisała drużynie 7 misję, aby znalazła i odkryła plany zaginionego ninja imieniem Sadai. Zdecydowano, że Kakashi zajmie Sasuke sam do tej misji, podczas gdy Naruto i Sakura zostały wysłane do eskortowania Naho który był krewnymm Straży Daimyo. Później Kakashi i Sasuke znaleźli i infiltrowali bazy Sadai, gdzie dowiedzieli się, że planował porwać Naho. Z pomocą Pakkuna mogli przywołał Naruto i Sakurę szlak, ale nie wcześniej zostali pojmani przez gang Sadai. Z zapachów miesza się Kakashi wezwał innego ninkena i podzielić się z Sasuke po Pakkun. Sasuke skończył się znalezieniem pierwszy Sadai Kakashi przybył w czasie zatrzymania Sasuke od bicia Sadai na śmierć, przypominając Sasuke powinien sprowadzić go z powrotem na przesłuchanie. Nadal parzy, Sasuke opuścił i wrócił do wioski, wiele do Kakashiego irytacji. Ściganie Sasuke left|thumb|159px|Kakashi rozmawia z Sasuke. Przed wybraniem się na swoją misję, Kakashi zatrzymuje walkę między Naruto i Sasuke. Dowiedziawszy się, że Sasuke zna nowo pragnął zemsty, Kakashi udziela lekcji młodziakowi, że Chidori został zaprojektowany, aby chronić przyjaciół - nie ich zaatakować. Pomimo obiecujących Sasuke umieścić większą wagę do przyjaźni, Kakashi po powrocie dowiedział się, że jego uczeń uciekł i oddział Geninów, prowadzony przez Shikamaru, został wysłany do odbicia go i radzić sobie z Czwórką Dźwięku Orochimaru. Pomijając fakt, że miał nową misję, Kakashi wybiegł tropiąc Sasuke i ścigającą drużynę. Używając swoich ninkenów Kakashi był w stanie zlokalizować pokonanego Naruto z Sasuke dawno minęły. Nie móc odnaleźć Sasuke z powodu znikniętych śladów i ze względu na obecny stan Naruto, Kakashi zabrał Naruto z powrotem do wioski, aby uratować go, zasmucony, że nie udało mu się pomóc swoim uczniom. Powrót Mizukiego W anime, kiedy każdy z uczniów Kakashiego został uczniem jednej z każdej z Sanninów, skutecznie rozwiązano drużynę 7. Kakashi powrócił do wykonywania kilku wysokiej rangi misji lub szkolenia do udoskonalania i zwiększenia jego zdolności do nieuniknionej walki przeciwko Akatsuki w ciągu najbliższych trzech lat. Podczas jednej ze swoich zysków z misji, przybył na czas, aby odzyskać część więźniów, którzy uciekli z więzienia, gdy Mizuki doprowadził do ucieczki. Przeklęty Wojownik W anime, został wysłany do pomocy w wypadku Przeklętwgo Wojownika w Kraju Ptaków. Choć oficjalnie nie jego misją i osiągnięcia znacznie później Kakashi zrozumiał sytuacja nie była, jak się wydawało, a ostatecznie objął dowództwo nad drużyną, a tym samym decydując się na badania. Doprowadziło to do walki Kakashiego z Hōki, Nagare i Hokushin, którego pokonał z względną łatwością. Broń Ostateczna W anime, Kakashi został wysłany do szpiegowania Takumi plotki o wiosce, kiedy osiągnął powstania Konohy. Tam odkrył całą wioskę opuszczoną, a zwłoki zaginionych. Później pojawił się jako posiłki, wraz z Jiraiyą, aby pomóc Naruto i resztę Geninom w pomaganiu Sunagakure, tylko odkrywają, że drużyna Naruto już ukończyła swoją misję. Naruto Wstecz: Ścieżki Przyjaciół W anime, dwa lata później, aby pomóc przywrócić reputację Konohy po tym jak Orochimaru rujnuje ostatnie egzaminy, Tsunade i nowo wybranego Kazekage: Gaara postanowili zorganizować razem wczesne Egzaminy na Chūninz drugim tajnym programie chcąc zwabić Akatsuki. Gdy Kakashi wspierał Tsunade w ustawiania tego, Kakashi również poinstruował, aby osobiście dostarczyć zaproszenie dla improwizowanych egzaminów Chūnina do Amegakure, używając tego jako wymówkę, aby wejść do wioski z mniejszymi podejrzeniami, gdy Kakashi mógł zbadać pogłoski krążące wokół wioski. Po przybyciu do wioski, szybko został zatrzymany przez strażników. Po ich przekonaniu, że był tu w interesach cywilnych, pozwolono mu spotkać się z Hanzo i dostarczyć zaproszenie, nie wiedząc, że to faktycznie Konan w przebraniu. Później, gdy pozornie opuszcza wioskę, Kakashi wkradł się w swoją misję, aby rozpocząć. Niemal natychmiast jednak Kakashi zrozumiał jak strażnicy patrzyli na niego, a gdy nie wiedzieli, że to był on specjalnie i gdzie był, strażnicy byli wyraźnie świadomi swojej działalności od początku. Decydując się grać bezpiecznie, jak Tsunade rozkazała Kakashiemu szybko uciekł do wioski i zgłosił o tym do Hokage po powrocie do Konohy. Ratowanie Kazekage Wiedząc, że Naruto wkrótce wróci z jego szkolenia pod okiem Jiraiyi, Kakashi został zobowiązany przez Tsunade przetestować nowe umiejętności wraz z Sakurą i szkolenie pod okiem Tsunade. Po powrocie Naruto do wioski, dał Kakashiemu najnowsze wydanie do serii Icha-Icha, ku jego radości. Później Kakashi, Naruto i Sakura musieli wykonać kolejny test dzwonka, z prawdziwym celem jest również właściwie uchwycić dzwony, aby zobaczyć, jak bardzo ich umiejętności polepszyły się. Kiedy byli w stanie dostać się wystarczająco blisko do Kakashiego, aby spróbować zabrać dzwonek, Naruto i Sakura uciekają się do próbują zepsuć fabułę najnowszej powieści Icha-Icha, rzucając Kakashiego tropu i pozwalając im na zdobycie dzwonków. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi walczy z Itachim. Gdy wieść dotarła do Konohy, iż Gaara został porwany przez Akatsuki, drużyna Kakashiego została wysłany do ratowania Gaary. Po przybyciu do Sunagakure, łączą siły z Chiyo, zanim udali się za Akatsuki. Po drodze napotkali Itachiego. Gdy Kakashi był w stanie walczyć na równych podstawach, zauważył, że wydajność Itachiego była nieco słabsza. Z dokładnego manewru, Kakashi był w stanie oszukać i powstrzymać Itachiego, dając Naruto otwarcie potrzebne, aby zakończyć walkę ze swoim Ōdama Rasengan. Później odkryto, że Itachi tylko podstawiony. Następnie spotkał się z drużyną Gaia, który został przesłany jako wsparcie do Drużyny Kakashiego, poza kryjówką Akatsuki. Ponieważ istnieje bariera nad wejściem, drużyna Gaia poszedł do likwidacji barier. To pozwoliło drużynie Kakashiego infiltrować kryjówkę, w której znaleźli Sasoriego, Deidara i Gaarę. Deidara odleciał z ciałem Gaary, Naruto i Kakashi udali się w pogoń, pozostawiając Sasoriego, Sakurze i Chiyo. Podczas pogoni Deidarze, Kakashi próbował użyć jego Kamui próbując zdjąć głowę, ale jego cel była zbyt daleko, a on był tylko w stanie odciąć rękę. Niemniej jednak, Naruto był w stanie odzyskać Gaarę. Po sukcesie Naruto, Deidara próbował użyć Jibaku Bunshin do ucieczki. Kakashi używan ponownie Kamui, aby pozbyć się wybuchu, oszczędzając siebie i swoich sojuszników. Mając odzyskać ciało Gaary, Chiyo przeniesiono jej życie do ożywienia Gaary. Z drużynami Kakashiego i Gaia po zakończeniu swojej misji, wracają do domu. Ponieważ Kakashi używał Kamui zbyt wiele, Gai postanowił nieść go na plecach, z obrzydzeniem od pozostałych dwóch drużyn z wyjątkiem Lee, który oferowanych zrobić to samo z Nejim. Później Kakashi pozostaje przykuty do łóżka przez tydzień. Sai i Sasuke Kakashi, nieco zdezorientowany, został sprowadzony do Konohagakure przez Gaia i trafił do szpitala, aby odzyskać zdrowie po użyciu swojego Mangekyō Sharingana. Kakashi leży w łóżku przez co najmniej tydzień, Tenzō, teraz pracuje pod kryptonimem "Yamato", idzie w jego miejsce jako lider drużyny Kakashiego w celu schwytania szpiega Sasoriego. Przed misją Kakashi ukazał przerażenie, jeśli Naruto wejdzie formę czteroogoniastą; Jiraiya otrzymał niemal śmiertelny cios w klatkę piersiową podczas treningu z Naruto w tej formie. Później został podłączony do kroplówki, twierdząc, że chce jeść stałe pokarmy. Hidan i Kakuzu Po wznowieniu szkolenia z Naruto, Kakashi ujawnił, że to szkolenie było umożliwienie Naruto połączyć swoje czakry wiatru z jego Rasenganem tworząc nową technikę próbę przez Czwartego Hokage; wykazując swój punkt Kakashi pokazał Naruto, że mógł wykonać Rasengana, jak również, ale nie mógł dodać swojej czakry Błyskawicy do niego. Słysząc, że Asuma Sarutobi został zabity w walce z Akatsuki, Kakashi postanowił po prowadzić drużynę 10 w pomszczenia go, a Naruto już zaawansowany w treningu poza potrzebuje pomocy Kakashiego. Zostawił Yamato za nadzorowanie szkolenia Naruto, i miał Shikamaru z nim pracować w planie ataku. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi niszczy jedno z serc Kakuzu. Kiedy znajduje członków Akatsuki, Hidana i Kakuzu, Shikamaru i Chōji zajmują się dwójką, dzięki czemu Kakashi obserwuje z daleka i czeka na okazję, aby przyłączyć się do walki. Przedtem para Akatsuki mogłaby kontratakować, Kakashi przebiłKakuzu z jego Raikiri i wziął trochę jego krwi, jak jest w strategii Shikamaru. Wierząc, aby go zabić, Kakashi skupia swoją uwagę w kierunku Hidana, ale zostaje przechwycony przez Kakuzu i zaatakował. Kakuzu wykazał, że miał w sumie pięć serc, z których (serce ziemi) jeden Kakashi już zniszczonył. Począwszy ich kontrataku, Kakuzu skorzystał z nieśmiertelności jego partnera i zaatakował zarówno gdy Kakashi został zajęty przez Hidana. Po zablokowaniu ataku błyskawicy Kakuzu, Kakashi walczył z Hidanem ponownie, gdy został zaatakowany przez serca Kakuzu, który uruchomił lawinę technik elementarnych na Kakashiego. Nie móc pomóc drużynie 10, Kakashi stworzył cienistego klona i użył go jako przynętę, gdy przyszedł im z pomocą. Przegrupowani zdali sobie sprawę, że para Akatsuki były pozornie niepowstrzymany, gdy są razem, więc drużyna postanowiła ich rozdzielić, a Kakashi wręczając kapsułkę wypełnione krwią Kakuzu dla Shikamaru i drugim wiodącym Hidan z dala. Wobec Kakuzu głową, Kakashi został przytłoczony jego elementarnych kombinacji i ostatecznie został przygnieciony przez Kakuzu. Zanim będzie mógł ukraść serce Kakashiego, Kakuzu stracił serce do pozostałej wody po strategii Shikmaru, Kakashi dał mu kapsułkę krwi do wykorzystania w jego technice partnera przekleństwa. Podczas gdy Hidan walczy z Shikamaru, Kakuzu przeznaczone na podjęcie Kakashiego i pozostałych serc członków drużyny 10, aby zastąpić te, które stracił z trzy serca pozostała nienaruszona. W samą porę, Naruto i reszta drużyny Kakashiego przyszedł im z pomocą. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi słucha ostatnich słów Kakuzu przed zabiciem go. Używając swojego nowego Fūton: Rasenshuriken, Naruto był w stanie złamać serca ogień i wiatr Kakuzu, pozostawiając Kakuzu pokonanego. To dało Kakashiemu możliwość ostatecznie wykończyć członka Akatsuki z Raikiri. Gdy Kakuzu zastanawiał się, jak mógłby być pokonany przez m.in. nich, Kakashi powiedział mu przed zabiciem go, jak następne pokolenie będzie zawsze przekroczyć poprzednie. Kakashi wraz z Yamato są później przywołani do autopsji Kakuzu przez Tsunade, który etykietuje nową technikę Naruto jako kinjutsu i rozkazuje, żeby nigdy nie używał jej ponownie z powodu szkodliwych skutków ubocznych. Później Kakashi znajdzie Naruto Ramen Ichiraku i co kończy się mając go karmiącego makaronem. Gdy Kakashi próbuje mu powiedzieć, co powiedziała mu Tsunade, Naruto przerywa mu, mówiąc mu, aby nie zatrzymać go z postępami. Polowanie na Itachiego left|thumb|159px|Drużyna 7 i 8 wyruszają na poszukiwanie Itachiego. Gdy wiadomość o porażce Orochimaru z rąk Sasuke dotarły Konohy, Kakashi starał się kolejną próbę uratowania Sasuke. Zebrał członków drużyny Kakashiego i drużyny Kurenai (bez Kurenai) do ośmiu osobowej kadrze i ustawić się do lokalizowania Sasuke lub jego brata, Itachiego. Walka Braci Kibie i Naruto udaje się znaleźć lokalizację Sasuke, a drużyna rusza w pościg, tylko zostają opóźnieni przez Tobiego. Ich wysiłki na ataki Tobiego okazały się nieskuteczne, gdyż z powodu unikalnej techniki teleportacji Tobiego. Dopiero Zetsu zgłasza do Tobiemu, że Sasuke zabił Itachiego, iż byli w stanie kontynuować pościg. Przed tym jak Tobi zniknął, Kakashi zauważył, jego uderzenia, a Sharingan na Tobiego. Mimo pośpiechu drużyny, Tobi dostał się pierwszy do Sasuke, utraciwszy szlak, ruszyli z powrotem do domu. Inwazja Paina Kakashi był obecny w gabinecie Tsunade gdzie Fukasaku powiedział, w tym Naruto, że Jiraiya został zabity przez lidera Akatsuki. Kakashi lewej Naruto sam opłakiwać jego utraty, ale później pomógł rozszyfrować wiadomość Jiraiyi dekoderów korzystając pojęcia z najnowszej odsłonie Icha-Icha, ku skrajnej dyskomfortu Kakashiego i zażenowania Shikamaru. Podczas gdy Naruto opuścił wioskę, aby nauczyć się senjutsu, Kakashi przygotował się na atak Akatsuki. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi walczy z Painem. Gdy lider Akatsuki, Pain, zaatakowali Konohę w poszukiwaniu Naruto, Kakashi ma do czynienia ścieżką deva Paina zdając sobie sprawę, że pierwszy atak był kierowany. Iruka Umino po uratowaniu i pozwoleniu mu uciec, Kakashi natychmiast hamuje jego pręt czakra i wznosi mur go osaczając. Ścieżka Deva następnie wbija Kakashiego z jego ostrze zakłócająca czakrę, w wyniku czego brakuje jego celu Raikiri Kakashiego. Pain skomentował, że to, co dla niego jest zaszczytem spotkanie z kopiującym ninja i zapytał, gdzie Naruto. Odmawiając odpowiedzi, Kakashi spróbował zaatakować Paina z jego ostrzem błyskawicy ponownie, tylko zostje odpychany przez techniki manipulacji grawitacyjnych, powodując ogromny wybuch, który został zauważony przez grupy Chōza Akimichi. Po pochowaniu w rublach od ostatniego ataku Paina, Kakashi stworzył klona do analizy jego zdolności przeciwnika. Klon rozpoczął się poprzez przeprowadzanie ataku na ścieżce deva, tylko odpycha i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie tylko ataki fizyczne mogą być odepchnięte, ale także ninjutsu. Po zastanowieniu się, jak mógł zwalczać dyskryminację, zwrócił się do niego inny akatsuki do pomocy ścieżki Deva. Jego nowy przeciwnik natychmiast wystrzelił rakiety w stronę Kakashiego. Po uniku ataków, Kakashi używał kurz przemycić za Ścieżka Asury i spróbował zaatakować jego martwym punkcie, ale był zaskoczony, gdy uniknął. Po zauważeniu, że druga ścieżka obserwowała z daleka, Kakashi pamiętał, że wszystkie ścieżki były związane wizjami. Po wycofaniu się o kilka stóp, Ścieżka Deva rozpoczął stosując podobną zdolności grawitacyjne jak poprzednio, lecz Kakashi zaczął był ciągnięty w stronę przeciwnika. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi używając klona analizuje zdolność Paina. Nie móc uciec od siły, Kakashi zostaje przebity przez ścieżkę Asury, prowadząc do klonu oszałamiające napastnika przed rozpraszaniem. Po rozproszeniu przez klona, Chōzie udaje się bezproblemowo pokonać Ścieżkę Asury. Posiadanie kopii zapasowej z posiłkami, Kakshi wyłania się z gruzów i dołącza do walki. Po skomentowaniu, że on już używany przez ponad pół jego czakry, Ścieżka Deva postępuje w kierunku grupy i odpiera wszystkie ataki i pokonuje wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Chōjiego i Chōzy. Po dowiedzeniu się o mocy ścieżki Deva, Kakashi opracował plan i z pomocą Chōjiego i Chōzy do podejmowania dół ścieżki Deva. Kakashi następnie chwyta łańcuchy w ziemi i czekał na ich przeciwnik podejść. Gdy Ścieżka Deva był wystarczająco blisko, Kakashi zaatakował od spodu, ale została odparta, prowadząc do Chōjiego i Chōzy do ataku. Po tym jak znaleźli się odpychani, że wdrożenie strategii Kakashi i ograniczone ciało ścieżkę Deva w łańcuchy. Po pomyślnym wszczęciu planu Kakashi próbuje wreszcie pokonać przeciwnika, ale został zatrzymany przez ścieżkę Asura, który wziął atak. Mając wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby ponownie korzystać z jego możliwości, Ścieżka Deva odpychane wszystkich. right|thumb|159px|Śmierć Kakashiego. Uwięziony i nie mogąc się ruszyć, Ścieżka Deva zauważa, że jest on zbyt wielki zagrożeniem. Biorąc ostrożność, aby nie zbliżać się Kakashiego, wysyła gwóźdź lecącego do Kakashiego z daleka, do której Kakashi aktywuje jego Mangekyō Sharingana i wysyła gwóźdź do innego wymiaru. Nie zauważywszy interwencji Kakashi, Ścieżka Deva pozostawia wierząc, iż wszyscy jego przeciwnicy są martwi. Gdy przyszedł do Kakashi wysłał Chōjiego powiedzieć Tsunade o zdolności ścieżka Deva. Ale gdy opuścił Chōji, wciąż żywa Ścieżka Asury rozpoczęła pocisk na niego. Mimo wiedząc, że stracił całą czakrę, i prawdopodobnie umrze, jeśli użyje znowu swojego Mangekyō Sharingana, Kakashi używa Kamui do dysponowania pocisku i ratuje Chōjiego. Po wyczerpaniu ostatniej jego czakry, Kakashi zmarł, a jego dusza opuściła ciało. Ubolewał, w jaki sposób udało mu się zabezpieczyć Rin i wkrótce znalazł się w ognisku, a tam jego zmarłego ojca, Sakumo, któremu opowiada historię swojego życia na prośbę ojca. Podczas niszczenia Konohy przez Paina, ciało Kakashiego było chronione przez jednego z oddziałów Katsuyu Po zakończeniu ponownego przeliczenia swojego życia stwierdził, że w końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego jego ojciec wybrał ratowanie przyjaciół, a teraz z niego dumny za to. Ich rozmowa została wstrzymana, gdy promień słupa światła w dół na Kakashiego, w wyniku Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu Nagato. Przed widząc jego syn nie oddalili się, Sakumo podziękował Kakashiemu, i oświadczył, że teraz może dołączyć do swojej żony. Kakashi następnie obudził się w pole walki Konohy, z Chōjim szoku. Gdy Kakashi zastanawiał, co się stało, podział Katsuyu wyjaśnił mu serię wydarzeń, które miały miejsce. Po tym jak inwazja dobiegła końca, Naruto i Kakashi pobrane przywrócił go do masowego strony powitania w Konoha. On pochwalił Naruto na końcu osiągnąć jego cel, aby być akceptowany i doceniany przez całą osadę. Szczyt Pięciu Kage left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i Yamato powstrzymują Tobiego. Gdy wieści docierają do Konohy z powodu działań Sasuke w Kraju Błyskawic, Naruto prosi Kakashiego i Yamato, aby zabrać go do Kraju Żelaza, aby mógł poprosić Czwarty Raikage o wybaczenie Sasuke. Przed podróżą, Kakashi prosi Saia o zachowanie w tajemnicy ich podróży przed Danzō, pełniącego obowiązki Hokage, gdy Tsunade jest w śpiączce. Oni znajdują Raikage, ale Naruto nie jest w stanie go przekonać. Podczas pobytu w motelu w Kraju Żelaza, Tobi konfrontuje się z Naruto. Po jego oczekiwań Kakashi i Yamato atakują go. Znając ataki nie będzie miało wpływu, Tobi opowiada o motywacji Sasuke, Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, klanu Uchiha, a także prawdę o Itachim. Kakashi pyta o jego własne motywy Tobi, ale odbiera tylko odpowiedź "do pełnej", zanim znika. Sai i Sakura śledzą Naruto do Kraju Żelaza i Sakura mówi Naruto, że go kocha i Kakashi zerka na rozczarowaniu i zatrzymuje się rozgniewanego Yamato przerywając, ufając Naruto. Podobnie jak Naruto, Kakashi podejrzewa, że nie jest to prawdziwy powód w jakim przyszli, co jest potwierdzone przez jednego z klonów atramentowego Saia. Sakura, w formie ustalonej przez innych członków 11 Konohy, zabije Sasuke zanim polega Konohy w przyszłej wojnie w każdy możliwy sposób. Wiedząc, że jest ona nie pasuje do Sasuke i ewentualnie zrozumienia, że jest on prawdopodobnie jedynym, ona będzie słuchać w jej obecnym stanie psychicznym, Kakashi przygotowuje się za nią. W tym momencie, Gaara przybywa i mówi im o początku czwartej wojny shinobi i działań Danzō na szczycie kage. Dodaje, że pozostali Kage wolałby, jeśli Kakashi były Hokage. Gdy Gaara odchodzi, atramentowy prowadzi Kakashiego do Sakury. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi ratuje Sakurę przed atakiem Sasuke. Atramentowy klon rozprasza się w trasie, gdy Sakura pokonuje prawdziwego Saia. Kakashi odnajduje ją w czasie, aby zatrzymać Sasuke od zabicia dziewczyny i mówi jej, że jako nauczyciel Sasuke, i uważając się za przyczyną drużyny wypadnięciem po raz co po pustej obietnicy jej, że wszystko będzie w porządku, to będzie jeden, aby go zabić. Kakashi czyni ostatnią próbę namówienia Sasuke z dala od życia zemsty, ale Sasuke groźnie reaguje, mówiąc, że tylko poprzez wprowadzenie całego swojego klanu z powrotem chciał przestać. Kakashi mówi Sakurze, żeby odeszła z Karin, gdy on będzie walczył z Sasuke i rozważa jego uczucia są takie same, jak Trzeciego Hokage z Orochimaru. Ich walka doprowadziła wkrótce z mostu byli na i Kakashi otrzymuje atak z Susanoo Sasuke. Kakashi jest zmuszony do korzystania z Kamui odwrócić atak, który pozostawia go w stanie chronić Sakurę, kiedy dołącza do walki. Naruto pojawia się w czasie, aby ją ocalić, i wściekły na działania Sasuke, Kakashi stara się go wykończyć. Naruto zatrzymuje Kakashiego, by porozumieć się z Sasuke, który napawa o zabiwszy Danzō. Tobi i Zetsu wkrótce przychodzą i Kakashi, na wniosek Naruto, pozwala im odejść z Sasuke bez incydentów. Kakashi próbuje pokonać Tobiego z Kamui, ale Tobi mówi mu, że technika nie zadziała na niego. Tobi teleportuje się przy Sasuke, a Zetsu pozostawia. Kakashi zabiera Karin, wierząc, że może ona mieć użyteczne informacje i ostudza Saia i Sakura na inne eskorty. Następnie oni spotykają członków korzenia. Dowiedziawszy się, że naprawdę Danzō był martwy jak pieczęcie, że umieszczone na wszystkich jego podwładnych znikły, Kakashi i jego drużyna zdecydował się szybko powrócić do wioski, wiedząc, że Kakashi najprawdopodobniej zostanie nowym Hokage. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi Po powrocie do Konohy, Kakashi przynosi Karin do Ibikiego na przesłuchanie. Kakashi rozmawiał z Koharu Utatane i Homura Mitokado o wszystkim, co zaszło. Choć niechętnie, zgodził się ich decyzji o uznaniu go jako Hokage jak sojusz shinobi musiałby miećKage z każdej z pięciu krajów i Kakashi mając już pełne zaufanie i szacunek od innych Kage. W anime, słowa szybko rozprzestrzeniły się, że Kakashi został mianowany na szóstego Hokage. Szczęśliwy dla jego wieloletniego przyjaciela i rywala, Gai wyzwał go do wyścigu, co spowodowało 50 okazję. zwycięstwo Kakashiego nad aiem. Wkrótce potem, Kakashi został przewieziony do Kamiennych rzeźbiarzy z Pomnik Hokage, aby mogli wyrzeźbić jego podobiznę na górze. Później towarzyszył Radzie Konohy do sali konferencyjnej z daimyō kraju Ognia i swojej delegacji. Mimo jednomyślnej dla Kakashiego, przed chwilą był oficjalnie szóstym Hokage, dotarły wieści, że Tsunade przebudziła się, kończąc postępowanie. Później, gdy Tsunade odzyskiwała Kakashi mówił z nią i podziękował jej za obudzenie się w czasie, zauważając, że nie został wycięty na stanowisko Hokage. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i inni dowódcy stoią przed Sojuszem. Później Kakashi został powołany na stanowisko dowódcy sojuszu shinobi trzeciej dywizji. Gdy on i inni generałowie stanęli nad ich dywizjami, Gaara przemawiał jako dowódcy pułku, aby powiedzieć kilka słów do nich. W dwóch ninja na krawędzi konflikty zaczęli się sprzeczać, Kakashi patrzył, że miał uczucie coś takiego się stanie, gdy Gaara rozszedł się i mówił do ludzi, Kakashi zauważył zmianę w atmosferze wokół ninja. Później, gdy Kakashi był z jego oddziałem, widział skład zasadzka wyruszył czerwoną flarę. Potem kazał oddziałowi, aby przejść do Wydziału Niespodzianka ataku. Przybywają w ostatniej chwili i ratuje Saia, Omoi i Zaji od niebezpieczeństwa. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi i jego oddział rozpoczynają swoją strategię. Ku jego zdumieniu i Sakury, Zabuza i Haku byli wśród szeregów wroga. Zabuza i Haku zapytali, co tam u Naruto, a Kakashi zauważa, że Naruto stał podziwu shinobi. Jednak ich spotkanie jest przerwane, gdy Kabuto wzmacnia uścisku na ożywionego shinobi, całkowicie wyeliminowanie ich osobowości. Przed wypełnieniem traci kontrolę nad sobą, Haku i Zabuza błagał Kakashiego, aby ich zatrzymać, Kakashi zgodził się jak ujawnił jego Sharingana. Gdy Zabuza używane ukrywa się w Kirigakure no Jutsu, Kakashi rozkazuje swojej drużyny w formacji Manji wokół sensorów ninja Gdy oddział Kakashiego jest o zamontowanie kontrataku, patrzy ze złością, jak poprzednia generacja siedmiu mistrzów miecza są przywołani do walki. Gdy mistrzowie mieczy cienkich numery dywizji, Kakashi wpada na plan zneutralizowania ukrywa się w technikę mgły stosowaną przez Zabuza. On próbuje przebić Zabuzę z Raikiri, tylko Haku bierze cios. Zabuza następnie chwyta okazję do ataku na nieruchomego Kakashiego. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi przebija Zabuzę. Kakashi ledwo unika uderzenie tylko z płytkiej rany, które w pełni regeneruje Zabuza w Kubikiribōchō, a Haku został przepołowiony w talii. Gdy Kakashi odzwierciedla, w jaki sposób ta sytuacja była jak ich ostatniej walki, pamięta, jak Zabuza i Haku nauczył Naruto ważną lekcję więzi. Kakashi otwarcie podziękował im za to, że byli pierwszymi przeciwnikami Naruto. Również pamięta, jak Kakashi wyrósł szanując i jak dwóch nieuczciwych ninja, Kakashi został zdeterminowany, aby uwolnić ich od nieumarłego więzienia w odniesieniu do sposobu, w jaki wybrał, aby umrzeć. Kakashi następnie wydał rozkaz, aby przygotować strategię ponownie Kakashi naładowany do przodu, używając jego Raikiri niszczy miecz dzierżący ramię Zabuza i przebija go w pierś. Drużyna Kakashiego wykorzystuje specjalne granice, aby ich złapać, również powodując rozwianie mgły. Otwarcie wyrażają swój gniew na to, jak ktoś używa ich jak zabawkę z martwych, stwierdza on, że będzie szedł w szał, kiedy podnosi Kubikiribōchō. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi odpiera Jinina. Na następny dzień, Kakashi i jego oddział wznawiają walkę z pozostałym mistrzami miecza. W anime, pokonał Jinin Akebino, dając swój czas, aby go drużyna zapieczętowała. Później spotkałJinpachi Munashi i Kushimaru Kuriarare dwójką z członków oddziału Kakashiego. Podczas gdy w stanie uratować niektóre z nich, wkrótce został osaczony przez dwóch szermierzy. Maito Gai przybył do pomocy Kakashiego. Korzystając z braku współpracy mistrzów miecza, byli w stanie ich zatrzymać, aż przybyła drużyna pieczętująca i ich zapieczętowała. Później Kakashi walczy z Fuguki Suikazanem. On skraca mistrza mieczów wnosząc błyskawicę z Kubikiribōchō, pozwalając Saiowi do zapieczętowania Fugukiego wewnątrz jego rysunku. Po zauważeniu przybywającej większej liczby klonów Białego Zetsu, Gai mówi, który chciał im zabrać ich wszystkich na raz, że mieli także posiłki po zobaczeniu przybycia klona Naruto na polu walki. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i Gai przybywają, żeby uratować Naruto. Po uporaniu się z pozostałymi mistrzami miecza, Kakashiego i Gai o włos ratują Naruto przed Tobim. Atakując go raz zmaterializował się, Kakashi był w stanie odzyskać Naruto przed Tobim. Uśmiecha się do swego ucznia, mówi mu, że nie może siedzieć bezczynnie, podczas gdy jego uczeń walczy. Odszyfrowując informacje wygłoszone przez Naruto, patrzy się jako Pięcioogoniasty rusza na Tobiego i teorii, że Tobi nie miał doskonałej kontroli nad bestiami, zanim mówiąc Naruto, aby skupił się. Gdy demony ruszają na nich, Kakashi mówi Gaiowi, że muszą rozszyfrować, która bestia jest używana z Sześciu Ścieżek umiejętności Paina. Aktywując jego Raikiri on i Gai konfrontują się z bestiami, że jest w szoku, widząc, iż nie są za pomocą tych zdolności. Później on i Gai w szoku spoglądają, jak Tobi, po gratulowaniu Kakashiemu na jego umiejętności obserwacji, zmusza Utakatę i Rōshiego do przekształcenia się. Ponieważ ataki Sześcioogoniastego wydmuchując korozyjne gazy, Kakashi ostrzega Gaia, aby nie zbliżał się bestii.. Gdy oni wycofują się, Gai ostrzega go o kłopotach Naruto. Powiem chłopaka, że nie byli w stanie odejść, aby uwolnić Naruto od szczęk Son Gokū będąc pod presją ich ze wszystkich stron, tworzy cienistego klona i zakłada powstawanie Manji. Powierzenie się plecami do siebie, Kakashiego i jego podopiecznych klonów przodu z techniką Raiden, odcinając ramiona czakry. Kakashi przygotowuje się do innego naporem ataków jak bestie skonfrontować go z głową. Gdy Naruto udaje się uwolnić od Son Gokū z kontroli Tobiego, zarówno Kakashi i Gai przyglądają się w szoku jak teraz w pełni przekształcone jinchūriki odbije się na nich. Ponieważ sytuacja stała się tragiczna, Kakashi postanawia, że będzie wyśle do innego wymiaru pięć kul ogoniastych bestii, które zostały ukierunkowane na nich, ale Gai mówi mu, że nie było sposobu, miał dość siły do tego. Kakashi nie ponosi również decyzję Gaia korzystania z ósmej bramy, stwierdzając, że umrze po otwarciu. Jednak obaj mężczyźni zostają uratowani przez Naruto, który odbija ataki z taką prędkością, że Kakashi chwilę uważa go za swojego byłego nauczyciela Minato. Wchłaniany do czakry Kuramy jako przekształca Naruto, zarówno mężczyźni, jak oglądać w czasie walki między bestiami obserwując z przerażeniem, jak pięć przeciwstawne bestie później połączyć kule ogoniastej bestii, Naruto próbuje przeciwstawić się z jego własną. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi i jego klon atakują demoniczną statuę. Po tym jak tryb bestii Naruto został odwołany, Kakashi stoi obok Gaia, który nietypowo mówi, że czuł się stary widząc Naruto tak daleko, który nieco szokuje Kakashiego. Kakashi potem mówi mu, że ich młodość nie skończyła się jeszcze, które z pozoru tylko dostaje Gaia z powrotem do swojego starego ja. On później widział obok zmobilizowanego Gaia, Naruto i B w j pełnej formie Ośmioogoniastego przygotowuje się do ataku Tobigo i Demonicznej Statuy Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Atakując ze swoim cienistymi klonami, Kakashi przywołał Gaia, który z atakiem następnie B i Naruto, z czego ten ostatni nadal kpi, Tobi mimo rozwagi przed nim. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi atakuje rozproszonego Tobiego. Podczas gdy Naruto i Gai walkczą z Tobim, Kakashi skupia się na Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki. Kakashi następnie próbuje użyć Kamui na posągu, aby usunąć jego głową, statua wydaje się jednak, że anulowała atak, który myli Kakashiego. Następnie napełnia kunai z uwolnienie błyskawicy i prosi Bdo rzucenia nim. Rzucony przez pole walki, Kakashi z łatwością przecina skałę, która oddzielała go od Naruto i wysyła kunai w Tobiego, który staje niematerialny i wykopuje kunai w kierunku Naruto. Kakashi używa Kamui ponownie do wysłania do innego wymiaru na kunai. Przegrupują się jako ostatni atak na pozór nie do ziemi, shinobi zastanawia się, jak mają zamiar pokonać Tobiego. right|thumb|159px|Gyūki wyrzuca Gaia, Kakashiego i Naruto. Widząc lekkie pęknięcie w masce Tobiego, Kakashi zaprzecza faktu, że zostało ono złożone ostatniego ataku Naruto, i stwierdził, że pęknięcie było zbyt ostre, zostało złożone przez wpływ takiego. Uświadomienie sobie tego, co zrobił na ranę w masce, Kakashi zawołał do swych kolegów do pomocy mu w testowaniu swoją hipotezę. Wyrzucceni od strony B. Trójka shinobi są uruchamiane przez pole walki, a potem Gai i Naruto odpowiednio zaatakowali Tobiego, tuż przed zamaskowanym mężczyzną stopniowo przez Rasengana Naruto, Kakashi używane Kamui wysłać Rasengan do innego wymiaru. Prawa ręka Tobi został następnie zostaje potrącony przez niewidzialny atak, a po czym Kakashi oświadczył, że jego hipoteza sprawdziła się i zrozumiał, że Tobi nie ma dwóch różnych technik do wysłania się w sobie, a drugi do fazy, ale jedna technika. Żądanie zobowiązując Gaia powiedzenia im jego analizy w najprostszy możliwy sposób, Kakashi wyjaśnia, co wydarzyło się, że Tobi niematerialny tylko przez przeniesienie części siebie w innym wymiarze, gdzie Kakashi wysyła co on skierował z Kamui. Ale jak ten inny wymiar wskazuje się jako łącznik między jego Sharinganem i ich wroga, Kakashi wątpi w Tobi gdzie dokładnie dostał oko. Jednak Kakashi jest przerażony słysząc odpowiedź Tobiego uzyskania Sharingana z Mostu Kanabi podczas poprzedniej wojny. Kakashi to ze stratą dla słów, w myśleniu oszołomienia swojego dawnego towarzysza, Gai próbuje zatrzasnąć go z nim, gdy Naruto swoim trybem ogoniastej bestii rusza na Tobiego. Po wysłuchaniu mowy Naruto, Kakashi zebrał się i przygotował nową strategię, która wymaga go do czasu niewielu pozostałych Kamui może wykorzystać. Ładując do przodu. Gdy Naruto stworzył cienistego klona do ataku Tobiego, Kakashi pozornie wysyła rozwianego przed zawaleniem klona Rasenganem ze czepu z jego krwawiącego oczu. W rzeczywistości jednak, Kakashi wysłał klona Naruto do innego wymiaru, pozwalając klonowi swojego ucznia złapać Tobiego z tropu i rozbić jego maskę. Kakashi pozostał kompletnie oszołomiony, jak on wygląda, aby zobaczyć, że za rozbitej maski, jest jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa Obito Uchiha. Gdy Kakashi pyta, dlaczego nie wrócił do Konohy jeśli przeżył, Obito kpi z Kakashiego, stwierdzając jego brak ochrony Rin, że tylko odpowiedź spowodowała, że Kakashi dalej tonął w depresję i spowodować, iż Obito śmiał się z niego. Po tym jak ataki użyte przez Obito jest udaremnione przez Naruto, szybko dołączył ożywiony Madara. Wstrząśnięty tym, że w milczeniu obserwował parę Uchiha rozmawiający między sobą, a Kakashi wyraził zdziwienie faktem Madara wiedział o planu księżycowego oka. Podczas gdy Madara zaczął walczyć z Naruto i B, Killer B, Kakashi i Guy przygotowani do walki z byłym towarzyszem. Korzystając z tego, Kakashi zaczął prosić Obito dlaczego on współpracuje z kimś takim jak Madara. Przerwani przez zderzenia Naruto i Madary, Kakashi znów zadał pytanie do Obito. Jednak, jego dawny przyjaciel powiedział mu, że nie ma nic więcej do powiedzenia między nimi, i że jedyną rzeczą do zrobienia było ostateczna walka. Rzucając shuriken z innego wymiaru, Kakashi zablokował Obito na ostrzał z ziemi, aż ściany Obito stopniowo przez ścianę trzymając jedną z shuriken i wbił go w lewej nodze Kakashiego. Utrzymując Kakashiego zapyta Obito, dlaczego to robi tylko doprowadził swojego byłego przyjaciela odpowiedzi, że jest śmieciem, żeby zamknął się, a potem wysłał Kakashiego do innego wymiaru. Pamiętając słowa Obito za tych, którzy porzucają przyjaciół będących jeszcze gorzej niż śmieciami, Kakashi nie mógł uwierzyć, że bohater spojrzał na swoje porzucili dotychczasowe przekonania i użył Kamui do wysłania się z powrotem z innego świata. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi walczy z Obito. Kakashi przyznaje, że jest śmieciem z powodu nieochronienia Rin, jak obiecał, ale pyta Obito jeśli Rin było związane z jego nowych ideałów, zanim się kopnięty w twarz i ciął z dwoma wstrzymanego Shuriken Obito. Wywołanie Obito jeden bohaterów Konohy podczas błagając go, by nie skończyć jak on, Kakashi zostaje poproszony przez swojego dawnego znajomego, że są one zarówno śmieci, bo przeżył bezwartościowość tej rzeczywistości. Obito przygotowany do wykończenia Kakashiego zanim cienisty klon Naruto przechwycił prawy shuriken Obito, deklarując, że będzie chronić swoich przyjaciół i jego życie. Pamiętając te same słowa powiedział do drużyny 7, Kakashi odzyskał wolę walki i użył Raikiri niszcząc inne shurikeny Obito. Potem ogłosił, że pamięta, co Obito nauczył go w przeszłości, i że teraz to on chroni Naruto. right|thumb|159px|W innym wymiarze Kakashi atakuje Obito. Osłabiony z powodu odniesionych ran i nadużywania jego Mangeykō Sharingana, Kakashi pada na kolana z wyczerpania. Obito ponownie próbuje wysłać Kakashiego do innego wymiaru, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Naruto. Po tym jak Kurama tymczasowo przełącza się miejscami z Naruto, chwyta Kakashiego, i rzuca go do Obito, która pomyślnie wysyła go. Nie ma czasu, aby narzekać, Naruto atakuje Obito gdy Kakashi, który był dostarczony z czakrą Kuramy, gdy rzucił go zaatakował Obito na zmaterializowaną część ciała, w innym wymiarze. Wysyłając się z powrotem do realnego świata, Kakashi widzi jak gigantyczna kula ogoniastej bestii zostaje zwolnionay przez B i Naruto na statuę. Kakashi rozważa, czy statua rzeczywiście został zniszczony, ale później objawił się Dziesięcioogoniasty Gdy Madara i Obito podłączyli się do Dziesięciogoniatego drodze wąsów jest wstawionych, Kurama chwyta Kakashiego i Gaia w jego usta, aby przywrócić swoje czakry. Kurama, rozumiejąc prawdziwą naturę Dziesięcioogoniastego, rozpoczyna udzielanie instrukcji, jak powinni zmierzyć się z potężną bestią. Gdy Kakashi zauważa, że Kurama zachowuje się jak kapitan, to myśli, że Kakashi ma z tym problem, ale jōnin prostu odpowiada, że właściwie to lubi. Życzliwość Kakashiego do Kuramy jest krótko cieszył się, Dziesięcioogoniasty pokazuje niezwykłą szybkość, szybko przytłaczając Kakashiego i jego drużynę. Po poradzie Kurama jest Kakashi używa Kamui teleportując Gyūkiego przed Dziesięcioogoniastego, który uruchamia się wprost kulę ogoniastej bestii w ożywionego demona. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi razem z sojuszem shinobi. Po odchyleniu ataku z powrotem w Gyūkiego, Dziesięcioogoniasty próbuje zaatakować Naruto i Kakashiego ogonem, ale Naruto rzuca Kakashiego z drogi w odpowiednim czasie. Lądowanie w bezpieczeństwie Kuramy, Kurama później zdematerializował, a Kakashi spada na ziemię. Kakashi czuje się osłabiony od transportu Gyūkiego z jego Kamui. Podkreślając znaczenie życia Naruto dla wysiłku wojennego, Kakashi znajdzie ulgę, jak przybywa sojusz shinobi w celu walki, a Sakura zaczyna go leczyć. Podnosząc akcję na nowo Dziesięcioogoniasty ewoluował, Kakashi jest proszony przez Shikaku o infromacje na temat jego walki z wrogiem przed przybyciem sojuszu shinobi, ale Kakashi jest zmuszony do przerwania kontrataku i próbuje użyć Kamui przeciwko Dziesięcioogoniastemu, uświadamiając sobie, że nie może go używać w czasie zamawiania innego zastosowania technik uwolnienie ziemi, aby grunt pod bestii stał się nierówny, Kakashi jest wstrząśnięty, gdyż ujrzał, jak dziesięcioogoniasty na odległość wyrzuca gigantyczną kulę ogoniastej bestii. Kakashi i Sakura później wąsko uniknają jednym z drewnianych kolców, że został zwolniony przez Dziesięcioogoniastego. Później patrzył z przerażeniem, jak Neji poświęcił się chroniąc Naruto i Hinatę od pocisków, i próbował zbesztać Obito za poniżające Naruto, ale został odcięty od tej pierwszej tyrady, w którym wskazał, że Kakashi powinien wiedzieć, że nic, ale samotność było na końcu ścieżki Naruto postanowił dalej walczyć. Później jednak stwierdził, że obiecując ochronę bliskich może stać się przekleństwem, jeśli nie byli w stanie spełnić tą obietnicę. Zrozumienie tego, Naruto wciąż zgodziła się utrzymać Nejiego w jego sercu i prowadził jego wolą, stwierdzając, że aby to zrobić w inny sposób byłoby naprawdę zabiciem Nejiego. right|thumb|159px|Kakashi i Obito teleportują się. Po otrzymaniu czakry od Naruto, w wyniku płaszcz czakr, Kakashi myślami wraca do rozmowy z Shikaku i wyczynami był w stanie wykonać po raz pierwszy dał mu Kurama czakrę. Później idzie i zaatakował Dziesięcioogoniastego obok innych otrzymanej czakry członków Sojuszu. Ostatecznie sojusz shinobi zarządza oddzielenie Obito i Madara od Dziesięcioogoniastego, co powoduje, że ogromny demon szaleje. Gdy Kakashi przygotowuje do wysłania go, że jest przechwytywany przez Obito. Obaj mężczyźni wysyłają siebie nawzajem do wymiaru Kamui, ale przedtem Kakashi zawołał do Naruto, mówiąc mu, aby załatwił aktualną sytuację sam. Po przybyciu, Kakashi utrzymuje równowagę przeciwieństwie Obito, pozwalając mu uderzyć z jego Raikiri zanim Obito zdążył zareagować, tylko waha się i zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Podczas gdy w szoku po pierwsze, Kakashi zdaje sobie sprawę, że Obito wciąż nękane przez poczucie winy i nadziei dla zmianę Obito, na które spadł Uchiha kpi z Kakashiego. Kakashi prosi Obito przyjąć, że rzeczy nie muszą być w ten sposób, jak na wiele sposobów człowiek Obito kiedyś teraz mieszka w Naruto. Obito wstał, wycofując się przez Raikiri Kakashiego. Następnie wykazano, że wiedział cały czas okoliczności śmierci Rin. Uchiha nie obinia Kakashiego za śmierć Rin, ona i Kakashi nie były powodem jego rozpoczęciem tej wojny. Obito mówi Kakashiemu, że zapomniał o jego winie, jak nie ma nic z człowieka Kakashi raz walczyli u boku, podkreślając to z genjutsu z otwartą dziurą, gdzie jego serce powinno być. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i Obito przebijają siebie nawzajem. Odwołując się do Kakashiego szczęśliwych wspomnień z dzieciństwa, Obito podkreśla, że świat jest złudzeniem, że stracił Kakashiego powrotem czas, tworząc iluzję dzieci Obito i Rin, który Kakashi szybko uderza w dół. Zdecydowanie odrzuca ofertę Kakashiego Obito dotyczącą świecie marzeń, mówiąc, że nigdy nie uleczy złudzenia własnej ból. Przyznając jednocześnie, że prawdziwy świat może być okrutny czasami wspierając swoich przyjaciół może złagodzić ból i odrzucenie znajomych tylko doda cierpienie. Obito wyśmiał słowa Kakashiego, mówiąc, że narzędzia takie jak, że są źródłem czyjegoś bólu. Kakashi jednak przypomina Obito lekcji kiedyś uczył Kakashi: Ten, kto porzuca swoich przyjaciół są gorsi niż śmiecie. Gdy Obito był zaskoczony tymi słowami, Kakashi oświadczył, że będzie on zmusić te uczucia z powrotem na Obito, nawet jeśli odmówi. Ich walka szalała z nich wyzwanie siebie z różnych taktyk genjutsu, stale kończy się w sytuacji patowej. Wreszcie decydując się walczyć o prawdziwymi, Kakashi i Obito jako ostatni znak szacunku między byłymi sojusznikami wykonywanej salutowanie wyzwanie. Dwa ścierali, prawie odzwierciedlając walkę z ich młodości. Chociaż Obito udało przebić prawego żebra Kakashiego z czarnym prętem, Kakashi przebił Obito przez klatkę piersiową. Podczas śmiechu przyznał się do porażki Obito, powiedział Kakashiemu, że chciał przegrać wojnę przed powrotem do realnego świata. Mocno zmęczony z jego walką z Obito, Kakashi pozostał w wymiarze Kamui szywając rany przed powrotem na pole walki. Gdy zaczął łapać oddech, myśli nad tym wszystkim, co zaszło z nowym ciemnym Obito, dochodząc do wniosku, że Obito naprawdę zrezygnował z Woli Ognia, ale pchnął go na bok i jego spotkanie z Naruto wzbudziła zdobyć skonfliktowane emocje. Nagle, Kakashi zaczyna widzieć i słyszeć, co Obito nie poprzez ich pasującą parę Sharinganów. Widząc ciągłe zawirowania Obito jest Kakashi zauważa, że Obito mógł pokonać tę dziurę w jego sercu, gdy pozwolił jego przyjaciele wypełnić go z ich uczuciami. Narodziny Jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego right|thumb|159px|Kakashi próbuje zabić Obito po wyjściu z wymiaru Kamui. Po odzyskaniu, Kakashi teleportowany z powrotem do walki, gotowy na pokonanie Obito. Wierząc, że Obito jego obowiązków, Kakashi rzucił swój kunai w Obito, tylko do ożywionego Minato, aby go powstrzymać. Podczas gdy Kakashi był wstrząśnięty jego końca senseia, Czwarty Hokage wyjaśnił, że Naruto udzielił ważnej lekcji Obito. Przyjęcie jego wewnętrznego bólu, przyznaje, że Rin była jedyną dobrą rzeczą w jego życiu, a tracąc tylko zostawił go w nędzy. Plan Madary wydawało jedyny rozsądny wybór w lewo na uwadze Obito jako wszystkim, co widział podczas spaceru świat potwierdził, że świat rzeczywiście beznadziejny. Kakashi przyznaje, że nie wie na pewno, czy poglądy Naruto są już prawo i że może Madara nie jest całkowicie błędne, szokując Obito. Podczas współczucia osobistego bólu Obito w śmierci Rin wraz z innymi jego bliskich, Kakashi podkreśla, że poglądy Naruto są przynajmniej rzadziej zawodzą, ponieważ jego cele w sposób naturalny przyciąga więcej ludzi do niego pomocy. Po zapoznaniu się z Minato, że Obito przetrwał, Kakashi przygotował do przyłączenia się do walki przeciwko Madarze. Gdy słowa Kakashiego pełni dotknęły Obito, Uchiha dopuszczony do zrozumienia, dlaczego Nagato zdradził go do pomocy Naruto. Decydując do naśladownictwa, Obito postanowił, jako prawdziwy akt zadośćuczynienia za swoje błędy, poświęcić swoje życie, aby ożywić wszystkie zmarłych Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu. Nie chcąc, jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa umrzeć, Kakashi błagał go, by zamiast poświęcić swoje życie, aby zadośćuczynienia, do którego Obito powiedział byłoby "łatwe" ścieżka, nie czuje się godzien nigdy zobaczyć Rin. Zanim zdążył to zrobić, jednak Czarny Zetsu wyszedł z ziemi, połączył się z Obito i zmusił go do ożywienia Madary, ku zaskoczeniu Kakashiego i Minato. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi i Minato konfrontują się z Czarnym Zetsu. Sukces w swoim celu, Czarny Zetsu następnie udał się do podjęcia Rinnegana w Obito, aby powrócić do Madary. Kakashi i Minato szybko działali, aby go zatrzymać, do którego Czarny Zetsu odpowiedział połączenia dzięki Obito, ostrzegając ich, że jego unisono z umierającym Obito był jedyną rzeczą, zachowując go przy życiu. Na pytanie, czym jest, Czarny Zetsu odpowiedział, że był manifestacją woli Madary, nazywając Kakashigo i jego sojusznikami głupcami za niedocenianie Madary. Nagle ze sztucznego ciała połowie Obito, pojawiła się demoniczna statua. Kakashi próbował zatrzymać go wessając głowę z Kamui, ale posąg teleportował się w inne miejsce, co powoduje atak Kakashiego, usuną jego prawą rękę. Gdy Czarny Zetsu kontynuował próbę podjęcia lewego Rinnegana z oczu oczodołu Obito, Uchihao nadal opierał posiadaniu, mówiąc Kakashiemu do zniszczenia oka. Patrząc w dół na ich próbach, Czarny Zetsu poinformował ich, że Madara już odzyskał jego prawe oko. Obito stracił przytomność. Gdy Kakashi nie mógł poczuć obecność Obito, że on żyje i Minato przygotował się do ataku Czarnego Zetsu. Nagle pojawiła się Sakura z Gaarą i krytycznym stanie Naruto, straciwszy Yang-Kurama przez Madarę. Gaara szybko powiedział Minato, że Naruto może być uratowany przez zapieczętowanie pół Yin z Kurama wewnątrz Naruto. Po próbie Minato do tego został przechwycony przez Czarnwgo Zetsu, coraz Yin-Kurama zamknął w sobie, a tym momencie pojawił się Madara. Teraz jinchūriki Dziesięcioogoniastego, Madara chce zakończyć swoją moc teraz w posiadaniu Czarnego Zetsu. Gdy Czarny Zetsu próbował powrócić do Madary Uchihy i dać Yin-Kurama oraz lewego Rinnegana, Obito zdołał przyćmić Czarnego Zetsu, utrzymując, że połączyły się młodego Uchiha. Obito i Madara jak zaczęli kwestionować cel Obito w życiu, Kakashi próbował teleportować Obito od Madary i Minato rozpoczyna atak na Uchiha. Madara łatwo odpiera atak Minato i kopie Minato Rasengan na Kakashiego, zmuszając Kakashi Rasengan osnowy przed uderzeniem go zamiast. Obito zbliżył się do Madary przebijając jego klatkę piersiową z jego strony, stwierdzając, że nie jest rozszerzenie Madary, ale Obito Uchiha. right|thumb|159px|Obito i Kakashi łączą siły. Ulga, że jego przyjaciel odzyskał poczucie siebie, Kakashi obowiązkowo na jego prośbę i wypaczone Naruto - Sakura - wraz z do innego wymiaru. Stojąc u boku swojego towarzysza, Obito przyznał się Kakashiemu, ale powracając zauważył, że Uchiha lepiej nie mógł. Ponieważ obaj zostali atakowani przez Madarę, Obito i Kakashi używają Kamui zsynchronizowany pozwalając Obito do wysłania do innego wymiaru, zanim Madara mógł go zaatakować. Kakashi pozostaje bez obrony, jednak został uratowany przez Maito Gaia, którego Kakashi zauważył był naprawdę szczęśliwy widząc po raz pierwszy. Gdy Kakashi i jego sojusznicy zaczęli rozważać swoje opcje z transcendentnego Madara, Gai zrobił pierwszy krok, atakując Madarę z jego Hirudora. Atak został łatwo odparty i Gai został ledwo uratowany przez natychmiastowe przybycie Lee. Wykorzystanie ponurą sytuację, Gai rozwiązany, aby jego ostateczny ruch, który Kakashi zrealizowany do jego masakryczny był samobójcza ósma brama. Jego przyjaciele próbowali rozmawiać z niego jego ekspresja Gaia jasno do Kakashiego, że jego decyzja jest ostateczna. Po otwarciu ośmiu bram, Gai szybko zaczął przytłaczać Madara. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi niweczy obronę Madary. Wykorzystując ograniczony czas Gaia, Minato ujawnił prawdziwy mechanizm i kule poszukującej prawdy Madary. Następnie grupa wprowadziła strategię wspierania ataku Gaia i szybko pozbył się większości z Madary tylko obrony przed Sekizō Gaia. Sharingan Kakashiego zbyt napięty od nadużywania prawidłowo celowuje Kamui z daleka, Gaara dołącza do Kakashiego na jego piasku, a Kakashi wystarczająco blisko, aby teleportować dużą część bariery Madary, pozwalając Gaiowi zakończyć swój atak na Madarę. right|thumb|159px|Madara kradnie Sharingana Kakashiego. Gdy Gai i Madara nadal toczą ekstremalną walkę, Kakashi przyznał, że Gai rzeczywiście przekroczył go tak jak Sakumo przewidywał lata temu. Wreszcie, Gai osiągnął granicę i upadł, a jego ciało pobitych od skutków ośmiu bram i szybko umiera. Chcąc wykończyć osobiście Gaia, Madara założył ostateczną czakr kulę na Gaia, tylko dla żyjącego Naruto, który powrócił i odwrócił kule. Nowy wygląd w oczach Naruto, Uzumaki potem jakoś ustabilizował siłę życiową Gaia, oszczędzając mistrza taijutsu od pewnej śmierci. Naruto zaczął przytłaczać Madarę z jego nowo poznanymi mocami, Kakashi patrzył w zdumieniu. Uświadamiając sobie, że traci przewagę, Madara wchłania drzewo w swoim bycie, w pełni regeneruje się. Następnie Sasuke wrócił z podobnej mocy do Naruto i dwóch połączonych sił do walki z Madarą. Obaj przyjaciele z dzieciństwa zaczynają utrzymać swą przeciwko Madara, legendarny Uchiha postanawia skupić się na pierwszym odzyskaniu lewego Rinnegana. Jeszcze wyczerpany wcześniej, Madara łapie oko Kakashiego i kradnie jego Sharingana, używając go do teleportacji do innego wymiaru. left|thumb|159px|Oryginalne oko Kakashiego zostaje przywrócone. Niedługo potem pojawił się z Sakurą w innym wymiarze, ujawniając, że Obito teleportował ją w bezpieczne miejsce od Madary. Wyjaśniła, że zgodnie z Obito, aby powstrzymać Madarę zarówno do zdobycia Rinnegana. Po zakończeniu pieczętowania Naruto cieni Madary, użył swoich nowych mocy, aby przywrócić oryginalne lewe oko Kakashiego, szokując jego samego. Oglądając jego trzech byłych uczniów kłócących się ze sobą, Kakashi odzwierciedla na jak wiele się zmieniło, a uprawiane przed kwestionując nowe cele Sasuke. Jak Sasuke milczał, Kakashi nie wybrał naciskać na pytanie, a nie alarmując jego studentów Madara skrutacyjnej i powiedział im, aby pamiętali o pierwszej lekcji: pracy zespołowej. Po powrocie, Madara ujawnił oba oczy w swoim posiadaniu i Czarny Zetsu z powrotem kontroluje Obito, także z obu swoich oryginalnych oczach. Gdy Zetsu wyśmiewa ze starań Obito, zjednoczona drużyna 7 przygotowali się do walki z Kakashim. Kakashi patrzył na jak jego byli uczniowie walczyli z Madarą. W końcu osiąga pełną dojrzałość jego nowo odkrytą mocą, Madara przechodzi do oddania Nieskończoną Tsukuyomi na świat. Gdzie ludzie na całym świecie stają się przyswajalne przez tę technikę, Sasuke, z własnego Rinnegana czyni go odporny na genjutsu, używa Susanoo osłania Kakashiego i jego sojuszników z techniką. Gdy każdy zapytał Sasuke o charakter tej techniki, Sasuke uparcie powiedział im, żeby byli cicho, twierdząc, że będzie o niego dbał. Podczas gdy Naruto był wściekły na wciąż niezależnej postawy Sasuke, Kakashi uroczyście przyznał, że z Sasuke Rinnegana, może być tylko jedna możliwość, aby uratować świat. Jak światło techniki Madary zniknęła, Sasuke zawiedziony jego Susanoo, zauważając, że tylko Rinnegan ma szansę przerwania Niesończone Tsukuyomi. Madara w obliczu pozostałych wolnych jednostek, ale nagle Czarny Zetsu zdradził Madarę i przebił dłonią klatkę piersiową Madary, szokując swoich wrogów. Gdy Madara poprosił swoją manifestację dlaczego miałby to zrobić, Czarny Zetsu śmiało stwierdził, że to jest rzeczywiście przejawem Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Czarny Zetsu następnie udał się rozszerzyć swoją istotę w Madarze. Gdy wpływ Czarnego Zetsu jest rozłożona na jego twórcy, czakra zaczęła wirować w powietrzu w kierunku Madary. Podczas gdy Naruto i Sasuke próbowali zniszczyć swoich wrogów okazały się płonne, Czarny Zetsu objawił Kakashiego i jego drużynę, że złapane ofiar Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi będzie powoli przekształcały się w klony Białych Zetsu. Jak chaos ustąpi, Czarny Zetsu przekształca Madarę w Kaguyę. Wstrząśnięty tym objawieniem, Kakashi poprosił legendarną księżniczkę o jej motywy, która stwierdziła, że nie pozwoli na walki, aby go uszkodzić dalej świat. Potem przekształcił grunt do rzeki lawy, mówiąc drużynie 7, że będzie miała się ich pozbyć. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje right|thumb|159px|Kakashi ratuje Sakurę. Gdy Sasuke i Naruto przeżyli śmiertelny upadek, Sasuke przywołał jastrzębia, Kakashi szybko zareagował na upadek przybijając dwa kunai w ścianie; jeden przeszywający rękę Obito, by go zawiesić, a inne dołączone do rozwikłać zwojów. Kakashi stosować zwój jako prowizoryczny liny, aby uratować siebie i Sakurę. Wkrótce potem lawa na upał spalone przez zwoje, wznowienie Kakashiego i pion Sakury, ale oni zostali uratowani przez ramiona czakry Naruto i nowo odkryte zdolności do latania. Aby zachować jego pełną uwagę na Kaguyi, Naruto następnie wykorzystywane cienistego klon do przewozu Kakashiego i Sakurę oraz zabrania Obito. Po tym jak Sasuke zostaje porwany przez wymiarowy portal Kaguyi, w klon Naruto uda się wskrzesić Obito. Po wyjaśnieniu sytuacji do Obito, Uchiha stwierdza, że za pomocą Kamui może być w stanie pracować w synchronizacji z portalu Kaguya i uratować Sasuke. W końcu Kaguya zauważa Kakashiego i innym, Kakashi zauważa, że ona nawet nie dbają o nich. Po tym jak prawdziwy Naruto ostatecznie zmusza Kaguyę do otwarcia swojego portalu, Obito teleportuje do niego z klona Naruto i Sakurę, pozostawiając Kakashiego obserwacje. Gdy Kakashi rośnie wciskając w jego niezdolność do aktywnie pomóc w walce, Obito w końcu wraca z Sakurą i Sasuke. Kaguya, widząc, że dwie połówki władzy syna wrócili, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może powstrzymać się więcej. Następnie zwiększa wagę w obszarze przypinając wszystkich, w tym siebie, do ziemi. Następnie wystrzeliwuje swoje ostre kości w Naruto i Sasuke. Kakashi i Obito szybko biegną, aby chronić młodych ninja swoimi ciałami. W ostatniej chwili jednak, Obito interweniuje. Nie móc używać więcej niż jednego Kamui w momencie, Obito pozwala się przebić, ale chroni Kakashiego od jego ostrza Kaguyi, nie chcąc innego przyjaciela na śmierć przed sobą. Gdy Obito zaczął się kruszyć, Naruto rozpaczliwie próbował ratować Obito dzięki jego mocy Yang, ale bezskutecznie. Nadanie jego ostatnich słów do Naruto, Uchiha w końcu umarł, gdy odwrócił się w pył. Wzburzony tym, Naruto zaatakował Kaguyę i udaje mu się odciąć jej rękę i Czarnego Zetsu z nim. left|thumb|159px|Kakashi budzi Mangekyō Sharingana. Gdy Naruto bombardował Kaguyę wieloma atakami czakry ogoniastych bestii, że ogoniaste bestie w organizmie Kaguyi zaczęły reagować na Naruto, powodując u księżniczce urośnięcie i zmienia na masową wyniku połączenia ogoniastych bestii z wielkiego demonicznego królika. To losowo zaczął uruchomienie ręce czakry, które od razu porównane cokolwiek dotknie. Jak to się stało, duch Obito objawia i wszedł do Kakashiego. Wewnątrz świadomości Kakashiego, Obito nalegał na Kakashiego, by stać się szósty Hokage. Jako pożegnalny prezent, Obito przechodzi na jego czakrę, dając mu Sharingana i część mocy sześciu ścieżek do Kakashiego. To pozwoliło jōninowi objawić zarówno Mangekyō Sharingana w obu oczach. Dzięki swojej nowej władzy, Kakashi aktywuje jego wojownika - Susanoo ochraniając Sakurę i dołąca do walki bezpośrednio, szokując jego byłych uczniów z jego nowymi umiejętnościami. Twierdząc, jego obecność na polu walki, Kakashi udał się do wessania kilka rąk czakry Kaguyi. Odzyskując kontrolę nad sobą, Kaguya następnie kształtuje tą masę w gigantyczną kulę poszukującej prawdy. Uznając, że jego Kamui nie mógł przestać, Kakashi opracował plan i podzielił się z uczniami, mówiąc im, aby być gotowym na to, co może być ich ostatnia misja jako drużyna. Szybkie uchwalenie tego planu, drużyna 7 zdołała skoordynować swoje wysiłki i zmuszając do obrony Kaguyę zadają ostateczny cios. right|thumb|159px|Ostateczne pożegnanie Kakashiego i Obito. Od tego, Naruto i Sasuke udaje im się umieścić pieczęć Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek na Kaguyi. Gdy uformowała się Chibaku Tensei, Madara i ogoniaste bestie zostały wydobyte z postaci Kaguyi. Ostatecznie powstał nowy księżyc i zapieczętowano Kaguyę oraz Czarnego Zetsu w nim. Drużyna 7 zastanawiała jak wrócić własnego wymiaru, duch Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki przywołał i współracował razem z duchami wszystkich poprzednich Kage teleportując drużynę 7, ogoniaste bestie, a także Madarę do normalnego wymiaru. Kakashi pozostał w szoku na spotkaniu legendarnego Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, którzy otwarcie wyróżnionych Kakashiego za jego przywództwo swojej drużyny. Kakashi pokornym powiedział, że prawdziwa praca pochodzi od nich. Kakashi następnie rozmawiał z Obito w jego podświadomości, wybaczając mu spadł znajomego za swoje błędy i powiedział swoje ostatnie pożegnania, pozwalając Obito na powrót do życia po śmierci, a SHaringan Kakashiego znika mu z oczu. Po przeszłości Hokage także powracają do życia po śmierci, plany na przyszłość są wyrażone. Ku przerażeniu Kakashiego, Sasuke wyraża chęć zabicia aktualnych Kage i przejęcia kontroli nad ogoniastych bestii, szybkie osiąganie ostatni z jego Rinnegana. Gdy Kakashi prosi Sasuke, czy nadal chce po prostu zemsty Sasuke wyjaśnia, że to, co on chce to rewolucja; do przekształcenia świata, jak czuje, to powinna być. Gdy Sasuke odwraca jego uwagę do swojego jedynego zagrożenia lewej, Naruto, którzy stanowczo mówi, że będzie w końcu zakończyć spór rodzeństwa. Wyczerpany z jego długotrwałego stosowania Sharingana Kakashi mógł tylko patrzeć, jak Naruto i Sasuke przygotowują się do walki. Po tym jak Sasuke umieścił Sakurę w genjutsu, skarcił Sasuke za czyny, ale nie był w stanie go powstrzymać przed opuszczeniem. Z tendencją do Sakury, mówił z Hagoromo, Naruto i Sasuke na temat losu. Gdy Hagoromo zaczyna znikać, prosi o radę, który mówi były po prostu uwierzyć, jak nie ma nic więcej mogą zrobić. Z daleka walka Naruto i Sasuke zaczęła pustoszyć ziemię wokół nich, zaczął nawet wpływać na obszar, gdzie Kakashi i Sakura czekali. Kakashi ekranowany Sakura z gruzu, aż w końcu się obudził, do której wyjaśnił sytuację. Po finale walki, Kakashi i Sakura poszli na miejsce swoich przyjaciół. Znaleźli Naruto i Sasuke poobijanych i krwawienie się z ich zaginionego ręki prawej i lewej. Gdy Sakura zaczęła ich leczyć, Kakashi pomyślał znowu o tym, jak ich życie stało się przeplatką. Ciekawostki * Ukończył akademię ninja w wieku 5 lat. * "Kakashi" oznacza po japońsku stracha na wróble (案山子) a "Hatake" znaczy farma/pole (畑), więc jego nazwa oznacza Strach na polu (畑・案山子). * Cieszy się niewyobrażalnie wielkim szacunkiem w świecie shinobi, można powiedzieć, że każdy o nim słyszał, ponadto, jak mówił Zabuza Momochi, Kakashi jest we wszystkich książkach bingo Wioski Ukrytej We Mgle, można więc przypuszczać, że nie tylko w tej wiosce. * Kakashi jest bardzo popularną postacią, we wszystkich plebiscytach Shonen Jumpa był klasyfikowany w pierwszej trójce, został też po zsumowaniu 6 takich plebiscytów najbardziej popularną postacią serii "Naruto". * Kakashi, będąc w posiadaniu Sharingana, jest jednym z trójki shinobi którzy nie należąc do odpowiedniego klanu posiadają unikatowe Kekkei Genkai które ujawnia się jako Dōjutsu, drugą osobą jest Danzō, a trzecią Ao. * W 214 odcinku Naruto Shippūden, Mangekyō Sharingan Kakashiego pokazany został w kolorystyce takiej jak Sasuke. * Ostatni sondaż na najbardziej lubianą postać wydany wraz z rozdziałem 531 - Kakashi zajmuje 3 miejsce z wynikiem 4828 głosów. * Kakashi wraz z Rin i Obito należał do drużyny Minato Namikaze, Czwartego Hokage. * Kakashi chciał się zmierzyć z Minato Namikaze. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Kakashiego są słono-grillowane ryby saury i zupa miso z jajkami, zaś najmniej lubi jeść cokolwiek co jest słodkie lub smażone. * Hobby Kakashiego to czytanie serii "Flirtujących" (Icha Icha). * Kakashi, będąc w posiadaniu Sharingana, jest jednym z trójki shinobi którzy nie należąc do odpowiedniego klanu posiadają unikatowe Kekkei Genkai które ujawnia się jako Dōjutsu, drugą osobą jest Danzō, a trzecią Ao. * Kakashi ma wyjątkowego pecha gdy chce dobić lub wykończyć swego wroga: ** Haku zasłania sobą Zabuzę, gdy Kakashi miał zamiar zabić go przy użyciu Raikiri. ** Kakuzu skontrował atak Kakashiego mający zabić Hidana. ** Shuradō osłonił Tendō przed Raikiri Kakashiego. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Naruto